Five Nights at Freddy's 3
by Strahberri
Summary: It's been a little over five years since Gold's trial. Freddy has been waiting for the perfect moment to ask Chica to marry him. Bonnie is stressed, leading she and Foxy to fighting frequently. Mike is coming for a visit, and he's bringing his girlfriend.
1. Intro

Woah, you guys. **_Third _**book. Then there will be a Bonnie's past thingy yay.

Are you guys as excited as I am? **_WOO!_**

**Usual info stuff:**

- FNAF characters are humans in this book.

- Bonnie is a **girl** in this book. (*cough* and so is Jeremy *cough*)

- Freddy x Chica, Bonnie x Foxy, and Mike x _Female_ Jeremy. (*cough* Jenny *cough*)

- My ideas. FNAF Belongs to Scott Cawthon.

That's about it! Thank you guys **SO** much for all the nice reviews.


	2. Meetup

{ Freddy }

The sweet smell of salmon met Freddy's nose as he opened the door. Bonnie and Chica were in the kitchen, walking around with oven mitts on their hands and aprons on their waists. Foxy was laying out on the couch, texting on his phone. Gold was not in the room. The five had bought a small house together after they all graduated; they were so close they couldn't bear to part.

Freddy felt his mouth watering at the scent of the fish. Silently, he slid over towards the counter where a plate of still-steaming salmon sat when both Chica and Bonnie had thier backs turned. The salmon looked so good. Freddy licked his lips. He reached out to take a piece, but Chica slapped his hand.

"Ow!" He complained, pulling his hand back. Chica was looking at him with a smirk on her face, her hands on her hips.

"Don't even think about it, Freddy," she teased, sliding the tray towards her and away from the hungry brunette. Freddy's stomach growled loudly and he put on his best pouty face.

"But I'm hungry!" He whined.

Chica laughed, a warm sound that still melted Freddy's heart, even after five years of dating her. Freddy snickered. "Okay then," he replied, taking a step closer. "Then I'll just skip right to desert!" Before she could react he pressed his lips to hers, then pulled away and dashed into the living room, flying into the recliner next to the couch. Foxy was laughing now as well, still looking at his phone.

Shaking her head and trying to make her cheeks less pink, Chica returned to cooking the tater tots.

Suddenly Foxy gasped. "Hey guys!" He said excitedly, sitting up on the couch and staring at his phone with giddy excitement in his eyes. Everyone turned to face Foxy.

"What?" Freddy asked, jumping onto the couch next to Foxy and looking over his shoulder at his phone.

"It's Mike!" Foxy announced happily, showing the phone to Freddy. It was a text conversation with Mike Schmidt, one of their best friends. Mike's message read:

_'Hey, Foxy! I miss you and all the others so much. I got off work for a few days, how about I come over and visit? We can have a party!'_

Freddy read the text out loud. Everyone looked excited, especially Chica, who was practically jumping up and down. "Ooh! Mikey's coming! We haven't seen him in forever!" She exclaimed, pulling the tater tots out of the oven.

"So that's a yes?" Foxy asked, his fingers above the keyboard, ready to type a reply.

Freddy was beaming. They hadn't seen Mike in almost eighteen months since he moved to Colorado. It was a great idea and he was all for it. "Why not?" He said, then watched as Foxy texted Mike back, radiating hapiness.

Bonnie and Chica started talking in excited voices, while Foxy went back to his phone. Freddy thought about the even and what fun they were going to have. Then he remembered something.

He reached into his jacket pocket and felt for it. His fingers closed around the small item and he felt a rush of nausea sweep over him. Shaking it off, he instead took out his phone and turned it on, mindlessly checking his text messages. Every time he touched the ring, he got weak knees. He shouldn't, though, right? He had dated Chica for five years, and known her for around ten. Surely proposing wouldn't be that hard?

He sighed quietly and got up, heading towards he and Gold's room. The boys shared a room and the girls shared the other, and you could definitely tell which was which. Foxy had his own separate room, which was more of a small game room.

The girls got the master bedroom, complete with a queen bed with purple and yellow decor. Their room was neat and orderly, unlike the boys' room. They got the smaller bedroom with a bunk bed. Freddy took the bottom and Gold took the top. Clothes, empty chip bags, socks, and other various objects were strewn about the room. Chica and Bonnie didn't set foot inside unless it was an emergency.

Gold was sleeping in the top bunk, one arm draped over the side of the bed. Freddy sat down and took the ring out of his pocket, holding it in between his thumb and forefinger. He spun it slowly, watching the diamonds catch the light and reflect it back onto the walls. The day he had gotten it was any other day, he had gone out to the store to go get some more chips for Foxy, when in reality he was choosing Chica's wedding ring. He had to get the chips for Foxy to avoid arousing suspicion, but he had wasted no time in picking out the most beautiful ring he saw.

It was a gold diamond bypass ring, twisted in an odd fashion with three small diamonds on top. It cost him around two thousand dollars, but Chica was worth evey penny. Footsteps came down the hall and Freddy hastily shoved the ring back into his pocket.

Bonnie appeared at the doorframe, her face as noncholant as ever. She saw Freddy with his hand in his pocket and a small smile broke out on her face, her eyes sparkling. "Dinner's ready," she said in a normal tone, turning back towards the kitchen. On her way back she winked and mouthed, _'I won't say anything.'_

Freddy woke Gold up and they walked to the kitchen, the salmon smell reaching his nose again. Everone was gathered at the bar, and Freddy took his seat in between Chica and Foxy. Foxy kissed Bonnie's cheek before starting to eat the food. Bonnie grumbled in protest. Foxy swallowed and turned to her. "What?" he asked. "Don't like my kisses?"

Bonnie shook her head, sticking her fork into a piece of fish. "No," she replied, sounding a bit irritated. "You've got stubble again."

Foxy laughed. "Sorry Bon, I'll shave after dinner," he replied.

They finished dinner and retreated to their separate rooms. Freddy lay back on his bed, twisting the ring in between his fingers again. Gold was in the bathroom connected to the room, messing with his blonde hair. He popped his head into the room, his eyes landing on the ring. He grinned. "When are you gonna ask her, Fred?" he asked.

Freddy continued to twist the ring, mesmerized by it's twinkling. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I just don't know..."


	3. Thoughts

{ Bonnie }

Ever since Bonnie walked in on Freddy with Chica's wedding ring, thoughts had been swirling around her head like flies buzzing around on a warm summer's day. She was practically bursting at the seams from not being able to tell Chica. So she just thought about how cute of a couple they were and how Chica had better say yes.

Her thoughts then drifted to Foxy. Did he have a ring for her? Was he going to propose? If so, when?

"Bonnie?" Chica's voice came from the bathroom. Bonnie sat up, bringing her legs up and folding them indian style.

"Yes?" She asked, forcing her tone to sound normal, athough it came out a bit strained.

"Why are you so silent?"

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle. She was the most quiet out of the four, she hardly ever talked, and yet Chica could still tell when something was on her mind. "I'm just thinking," she replied.

"About whaaaaaat?" Chica giggled, dragging out the "uh" sound in the word. She then started brushing her teeth.

"Stuff," Bonnie answered simply. Chica spit out the toothpaste, washed out her mouth, then returned to the bedroom, turning off the bathroom light. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt, white yoga pants, and fluffy slippers that looked like yellow chickens.

"What kinda stuff?" She asked, sitting down on the bed next to Bonnie. Her purple eyes twinkled mischeviously.

"You know just... stuff," Bonnie said, using all of her willpower to keep her face straight. She then laid back down and pulled up the covers. "Can we just go to sleep? I haven't gotten over six hours in a few days," she yawned.

Chica laid down as well. "Why?" She asked, looking at Bonnie with her eyebrows knit.

"I had this really tough case, and now I have a project..." Bonnie started, but Chica cut her off.

"I get it. Say no more. Goodnight," She said, reaching over and switching off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Bonnie turned on her side to get more comfortabe, closing her eyes. Exhausted, she fell asleep in less than two minutes.

THUMP.

"BONNIE WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hm?"

Groggy, Bonnie lifted her head and looked over the edge of the bed. Chica was sprawled on the floor, one ankle still tangled in the bedsheets, hair messed up, face contorted in a grimace.

"You knocked me off the bed!" Chica yelled untangling her foot from the sheets and standing up.

"I did?" Bonnie asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes," Chica said. She leaned backward, stretching, and a small pop was heard.

"Sorry," Bonnie mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach and shoving her face into the pillow.

"It's alright," Chica sighed, then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

The sound of the sink's running water began to lull Bonnie back into sleep. The blissful moment was suddenly broken when someone jumped into the bed next to her.

"Morning, lass!" Foxy's voice broke the peaceful silence as he planed a kiss on her head.

Irritation coursed through Bonnie's veins and she grabbed Chica's pillow, putting it over head head to block him out.

"Oh, come on now! Don't be like that!" Foxy cooed, ripping the pillow and then the covers off of her.

"Screw you!" Bonnie growled, dragging herself out of bed and making her way toward the bathroom. She passed Chica as the blonde was exiting, then shut the bathroom door behind her, locking it.

"Bonnie, lass!" Foxy called. "What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong," Bonnie muttered to herself, splashing water on her face and running her finger over her scar. It was faded, but still obviously there. With a sigh, she started brushing her long, pastel blue hair, staring back at her own pink eyes in her reflection. After brushing her hair, she put in some new contacts. She wore monthly contacts, and just recently bought some that made her eyes green, because she believed it went better with her hair.

She brushed her teeth quickly and exited the bathroom, passing a confused Foxy without a second glance in his direction. Bonnie heard pots and pans clattering in the kitchen, telling her Chica was starting breakfast. Ignoring Foxy's attempt at talking to her, she left the room to go help Chica.

Gold was already in the kitchen and sitting at the bar, his grey eyes clouded with sleep and his blonde hair sticking out in all directions. His gaze found Bonnie, and his lips curled up in a slight smile.

Bonnie murmured a small "good morning" as she passed him and went to grab the pancake mix.

"Bonnie, why don't you sit down? I'll make breakfast," Chica offered, smiling at her best friend. Relief spread through Bonnie and she sat down at the bar next to Gold, laying her head down on her forearms.

Chica cooked some pancakes, sausage, and eggs. Freddy hadn't yet arrived at the table, so his plate sat untouched next to the sink. The plates were served, and Chica sat down on Gold's other side at the bar. Everyone dug in, including Foxy, who even ate his eggs.

"You never eat eggs," Bonnie commented as she swallowed a bite of sausage. She flicked a strand of blue hair out of her face and let out a small sigh.

Foxy looked up at her, also swallowing his bite. "Me preferences come and go," he replied simply.

Bonnie knew it was juvenile and stupid, but seeing him eat eggs made by Chica and not eat eggs when she made him just hurt her in some odd way. She set her plate down by Freddy's and walked off to the living room and turned on the television.

It was an odd feeling, what she felt towards Foxy. She loved him, she knew she did, but for some reason, everything he did or said set her off for no apparent reason. She would just blame her grumpiness on... womanly reasons... or possibly lack of sleep, but it had been going on for a while.

Foxy came in and sat next to her after finishing his breakfast. He wrapped is arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up to his chest, her eyes glued to the televsion, but her mind continuing to wonder elsewhere.


	4. Planning

{ Freddy }

The sounds of forks and knives against plates came from the kitchen but he took no notice. He read over the paper with his bright blue gaze, chewing on the eraser end of a pencil. He couldn't think about what else to add for the party.

- Balloons for BB

- Soda bowl

- Pizza

- Cupcakes

- Streamers

- Music

- Games

The door soon opened and Gold came in, still looking groggy. He was attempting to finger-comb his wild blonde hair. He flopped down next to Freddy on the bunk and read over his list.

"Make sure you get lots of pizza, Chica needs a lot of that stuff to keep her goin'," he told Freddy, nudging his brother's shoulder.

Freddy chuckled. "Why don't you help me plan for this, Gabe?" He asked.

Gold groaned and flopped onto his back. "But that's worrrrrrrrk..." he complained, causing Freddy to laugh. The blonde boy cracked a smile, showing his crooked teeth. Having grown up in a boy's home, then a pizzeria, he never had the chance to get braces and straighten out his teeth. They weren't terrible, but they sure weren't straight.

"Come on. I just need you to help me pick out some music and games for us to play," Freddy pleaded, turning towards his brother.

Gold sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face, then sat back up. "My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy," he listed off his favorite bands with a wide smile on his face, "Of Mice and Men, Pierce the Veil - OOH! - Black Veil Brides-"

"Gold."

"And The Used, and Simple Plan, and Paramore, and-"

"Gold!"

"Yeah?"

"Just a few bands will be fine."

Gold beamed. He adored rock music. Freddy was more of a pop person. He was all about that bass.

"Alright, now some games?" Gold asked. Freddy nodded. "Monopoly-"

"So you basically want it to turn into a war?"

"Gee fine, no Monopoly. Twister?"

"Uh.. sure."

"...Naked Twister?"

"GOLD, YOU PERVERT!" Freddy yelled, holding his stomach and bursting with laughter as Gold flopped back on the bed again, laughing as well. The blonde boy's mood had lifted dramatically compared to how he acted five years ago. He stood up straight, he kept himself tidier, and he wasn't as socially awkward. The only downside is he became a bit of a pervert. He had the brains to stay away from Bonnie and Chica, but that didn't stop him from hitting on every pretty girl he laid eyes on.

After a few more minutes of taalking, laughing, and stupid jokes, Freddy finally had some game and song ideas written down.

"Okay, okay, in all seriousness," Gold said, sitting up and straightening his shirt. "When are you going to propose to Chica?"

Freddy felt a nervous chill sweep through him like he had just done the ice bucket challenge. Whenever he thought about proposing he always felt the oncoming sensation of needing to puke.

"I was thinking right before Mike, Mari, and BB arrived so I could break the news to them but I'm not so sure. I might wait until afterwards," he answered, transfixing his eyes on a lone sock on the floor.

"You have to do it soon. You know how girls are, when they get proposed to they want it perfect and romantic and blah, blah, blah."

"How do you know about girls? You haven't been with one for longer than two weeks."

"That's not true! I was with that Renee girl for three weeks!"

"Wow, three weeks, you were practically together for a lifetime," Freddy replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes and smiling.

Gold returned the smile. "I don't like commitment. I like different types of girls, too. I can't stay with just on for too long,"

"There isn't another girl in the world that could amount up to Chica," Freddy said dreamily, his mouth spreading wide in a smile.

It was Gold's turn to roll his eyes. "If you love her so much, why is proposing so hard?" he asked.

Freddy sighed and leaned forward, propping his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on his thigh. "I don't know..." he mumbled. "Maybe because it's that... I'm afraid she'll say no."

A new voice came from the doorway. "Lad, Chica would never in a million years reject ye."

The brunette boy looked up at his best friend, who was leaning against the doorframe, smirking. He still had some syrup on his upper lip. He walked into the room and pulled out the desk chair, turning it and sitting down on it across from the brothers. He held out his hand and Freddy deposited the ring into it. Foxy twisted the ring around his fingers, watching it reflect the light as Freddy had done the night before.

"I know, it's a stupid fear," Freddy continued as Foxy handed the ring back. He tucked the small object safely into his pocket once again. "But it's there."

Gold smiled. "It's just nerves. Don't worry about it. You could propose to her with a plastic dinosaur ring and she would still say yes."

Freddy couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, I don't know about that, but you guys are right. I don't know what I'm so worried about."

"Freddy!" Chica called from the kitchen. "Come eat your breakfast!"

With a small sigh, Freddy stood and walked into the kitchen where his plate of now-cold food sat next to the sink. He picked it up and sat down, not realizing how hungry he had been.

Chica was washing out a glass. She placed it carefully into the dishwasher and turned to Freddy, wiping her hands on a towel. "So, what were you guys talking about in there?" She asked, leaning on the counter.

Freddy felt his toes go numb, but he forced himself to be noncholant. "Planning for the party," he answered simply.

Chica suddenly perked up. "That reminds me! I need to go to the store with Bonnie so we can get some ingredients for dessert," she told him. She walked into the living room, where Bonnie was still watching television, and they soon left and drove off in the direction of the store.

Freddy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the girls left as the feeling returned to his toes. He put his empty plate in the sink and looked up, meeting a pair of grey eyes and a pair of amber ones, both glinting with amusement.

"Well, the lasses are gone fer a bit, what do ye lads want to do?" Foxy asked.

Gold's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. He bolted off to the closet and came back with three padded vests, three helmets, three paintball guns, a bunch of paintballs, and a mischievious grin stretched across his face.


	5. Paintball

{ Freddy }

"Paintball war," Gold chuckled, holding out the gear to the other two.

A grin matching Gold's spread onto Foxy and Freddy's faces as they exchanged a glance.

"Hell yeah," Freddy agreed with a nod.

Without any hesitation, they all grabbed a vest and a helmet, pulling them on quickly. After grabbing the guns, and loading them with paintballs, the three boys were ready.

Suited up, they hopped into Freddy's truck and started toward the park.

"Alright," Gold started. He was sitting in the passenger seat, still smiling. "Rules. No shooting innocent bystanders, no ganging up on one person, no shooting me-"

"Oh shut it, Gabe," Freddy chuckled.

As soon as they arrived at the park, Freddy parked the truck and they all exited. The park was full of trees, sitting areas, multiple play sets, hills, and the occasional trench. It was a perfect place for a paintball war. The three boys stood at the edge of the grass, guns ready and eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Ready?" Freddy asked. The other two responded with enthusiastic nods.

"One... Two... Three... GO!" Freddy yelled. They all dashed in opposite directions, whooping and laughing.

The largest payset in the park loomed before Freddy. He swung himself up the stairs and into the top area, pushing past a couple of kids. He crouched behind one of the plastic walls, his gun ready, panting.

"Hey mister," one of the little boys said. Freddy looked up at the little boy. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a bladck t-shirt and blue jean shorts. He looked around ten or eleven.

"Yeah?" Freddy breathed quietly, adjusting his helmet. He was trying to make as little noise as possible, hoping the kid would go away so he wouldn't get found.

"What're you doing?" the kid asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Paintball," Freddy answered simply, peeking his head over the top of the playset. No sign of Gold or Foxy.

The kid brightened up. "Can I help you, mister?"

Freddy let out a small sigh. "Fine. Keep a lookout for to guys. One's a blonde and looks like me, and the other has really long red hair," he said, sitting down against the plastic wall with his gun aimed up. "What's your name, kid?"

"Scott," he replied with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Freddy, nice to meet you," he said with a small smile. "Now keep a lookout for my friends. Tell me if you see them, but don't make it obvious you're on my side."

Scott nodded, and turned to the other side of the playset to look for Gold and Foxy. It was silent for a few moments, save for the squealing of the children playing on the playset. Suddenly Scott jumped slightly, then turned to Freddy. "Hey mister Freddy, is that the blonde guy you're talking about?" He was pointing to somewhere else in the park.

Following the boy's finger, Freddy caught sight of his brother, who was looking around with his eyes sweeping the faces of passing children.

"Thanks," Freddy said quickly, swinging over the plastic wall of the playset and landing with a soft thud in the mulch.

Face breaking out in a smile, he charged his brother will a yell, aiming the gun and pulling the trigger.

Gold whipped around just as splatters of blue, red, green, and purple appeared on his chest and stomach.

"Wait Freddy stop!" Gold held up one hand.

Freddy lowered the gun, narrowing his eyes. "What?" he asked warily.

Gold grinned. "Wanna team up against Foxy?" he suggested with a devious glint in his eye.

Freddy scoffed. "I don't trust you. You'll probably shoot me in the back or something when I turn away," he said.

Gold shook his head, opening his mouth wide in mock shock. "Why, Freddy, why would I ever do that to you, my brother?" he asked dramatically.

Rolling his eyes, Freddy grumbled. "Fine. Let's go find Foxy."

Gold pumped his fist excitedly as they started off, guns pointing out in case Foxy were to show up.

As soon as they ran over to the bride, a loud war cry erupted and Foxy jumped out from underneath, holding down the trigger on his gun. Freddy grunted as multiple paintballs hit him in the chest and a few on his legs, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Gold stumble from the force.

Both brothers aimed their guns at him and fired. The force of both guns blew him away and he backed up a few steps, tripped over a log, and landed in the grass, paintballs still hitting him.

He held up his hands in surrender and dropped his gun. "Aye!" He yelled angrily. "Whatever happened ter no teamin' up?!"

Gold laughed. "We aren't," he said as he picked up Foxy's discarded gun. Freddy turned to ask his brother what he meant when the blonde boy turned the two guns on him, his face wide in a smile.

Before Freddy could do anything, Gold pulled the triggers and a barrage of paintballs hit him, causing him to fall back just as Foxy had. He too put his hands over his head and began yelling profane things at his brother, causing kids nearby to look at him with their mouth hanging open.

Gold laughed, throwing his hands, (which still held the guns), up in the air. "I win!" He shrieked excitedly.

While he was busy bragging, Freddy grabbed his own gun and shot his brother on his mask, blinding him. He dropped both guns and tried to pry the mask off.

Foxy and Freddy met glances, the same mischievous glint in their eyes. They both picked up one of the discarded guns and fired on Gold, who turned with a help and tried to run.

Gold's backside was soon full of color splatters and he fell onto his knees, curling up into a ball. After shooting him a few more times, the three boys agreed it was a tie.

As they were walking back to the car, chatting and laughing, Freddy stopped walking and looked around the park, his blue eyes checking each and every child's face.

"Freddy, lad?" Foxy called as he and Gold stopped walking. "What's ta problem?"

Freddy shook his head, knitting his eyebrows. "Nothing," he said, and they continued to the car in silence.

It started with a roar and they were off, back towards the house. They should arrive around the same time the girls would. As he drove, Freddy sighed. Scott was a good kid. He was upset he never got the chance to tell him bye.


	6. Stress

{ Bonnie }

When she and Chica arrived home, the boys had just pulled into the driveway. They had paint splotches and small bruises all over them, along with padded vests and helmets. Common sense told Bonnie they had gone to the park and had a paintball war. Bonnie grabbed a couple of the plastic bags as Chica parked and turned off the car. The blonde followed her inside, where the boys were standing around talking and laughing.

"-and then I was like 'No we aren't' and shot you."

"Traitor."

"Ye guys were te ones that teamed up on me!"

Bonnie and Chica set the ingredients on the counter, causing the plastic bags to rustle. The boys looked up and grinned. Foxy walked up to Bonnie and wrapped his hands around her. She yelped and pushed him away. "Foxy!" she yelled indignantly. "You got paint all over me! My clothes, oh! There's some in my hair!"

"Sorry, lass," Foxy smiled sheepishly. Bonnie just sighed and pushed past Freddy and Gold, headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. She grabbed some pajamas from her room and walking into the bathroom, ignoring Foxy calling after her as she locked the door.

"It's fine, I'm just going to clean it off," She called to the ginger as she turned on the water. A content sigh escaped her lips as she stepped into the hot waterfall from the shower head. She sat unmoving, just letting the water flow down her back, before she finally reached for the shampoo to wash her blue hair, which was now thoroughly soaked.

As she worked the shampoo through her hair, realization landed on her like a huge weight.

It was Spring Break. It took Bonnie a moment to remember the day. Monday. Their guests would arrive tomorrow and most likely leave by Friday or Saturday. When Monday came and Bonnie had to go back to law school in a week, she remembered she had a huge project due.

Which she hadn't started on.

She made a small gasp noise as she quickly washed the shampoo out of her hair. Shivering, she stepped out of the shower and put on her fuzzy blue shorts and plain white T-shirt. Wringing out her hair, she speed-walked from the bathroom to her room, sitting down at the desk and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

As the cold drops of water from her hair slid down her back, she rifled through the papers on the desk until she found the assignment. Her eyes skimmed over the paper.

Write a mock trial script about a man accused of stealing a car. Must include all roles incuded in a regular court. Minimum of five pages. Due Monday.

Five blank notebook paper pages sat eagerly next to the assignment sheet. They seemed to mock Bonnie and in anger she grabbed them and threw them, watching as they fluttered daintily to the floor. She turned back to the desk and slammed her elbows down, putting her hands in her hair and closing her eyes, letting out a quiet moan.

How was she going to finish this?

"Bonnie?" Chica asked, putting a small hand on the stressed girl's shoulder. Bonnie made her face look normal and turned to her best friend. Chica had a concerned expression, her eyebrows knit together. "You alright?"

Bonnie nodded, forcing a small smile. "What do you need?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly strained.

"I started the oven. You're helping bake the cupcakes, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"What were you doing in here?"

Bonnie shifted slightly so her long hair was shielding the assignment paper from view. "Nothing," she lied, her eyes boring into Chica's. The blonde looked away from her harsh stare and started toward the door.

"Alright..." she mumbled disbelievingly. "Well, when you're ready, I'll be in the kitchen."

When she left, Bonnie scooped up one of the papers and grabbed one of the pencils. She went to write down her name when the lead snapped. Gowling in frustration, she threw the pencil to the other side of the room and grabbed a mechanical one, scrawling down her name and the words "Mock Trial Script" in curly letters. Her plan was to write a rough draft of the script, then type it all out.

She put down the pencil and left the room. Freddy and Gold were playing Mario Kart 8 in the living room. They were sitting next to each other on the couch, occasionally elbowing each other in hopes of sabotage. Freddy finished the race in first, hardly in front of Gold. He whooped and threw his hand up in the air while Gold groaned and sunk into the couch. Foxy was probably in his room playing on his Xbox.

Chica was mixing ingredents together in a mixing bowl, humming Blank Space to herself. Bonnie silently grabbed a bowl and cracked a few eggs into it, beating them forcefully. Chica glanced over at Bonnie with that same concerned expression.

Foxy walked into the kitchen, reading something on his phone. "Oi," he called to the girls. "Mari and BB jus' landed. They're gonna be here in a few hours as soon as they can get a taxi or somethin'."

Chica beamed. "Yay!" She squeaked as she stirred the batter. "I can't wait to see them!"

Bonnie nodded, smiling. "How old is BB now?" She asked.

"Er... Thirteen, I think?" Foxy answered, shrugging and turning off his phone. "He was around seven or eight when we last saw him."

Bonnie nodded once again. Foxy wandered into the living room and joined the other boys in playing Mario Kart.

Chica and Bonnie fell into silence as they continued to make the cupcakes. They put the batter in the oven and got the icing and toppings out. Once it was done baking, they started icing the cupcakes with different colors. Bonnie grabbed a container of black sprinkles and began shaking them onto a cupcake with white icing when Foxy came into the room, staring at his phone with his eyes wide.

"Guys..." he said quietly, then louder. "Guys!" The sound of Mario Kart pausing was heard, and then Freddy and Gold came in from the living room.

"Yeah?" Freddy asked.

Foxy showed him and Gold his phone and both of them knit their eyebrows. "Why didn't he tell us sooner?" Freddy asked.

"Well, what is it?" Chica asked, impatient.

Foxy showed the girls his phone. It was a text conversation with Mike, and his most recent text read:

Uh... hey Foxy. I hope you don't mind. My girlfriend Jenny is coming along.


	7. Arrival

{ Freddy }

"Girlfriend?" Freddy asked. "I mean, that's great for him, but why didn't he tell us sooner? They're probably already on the plane by now!"

"It's almost like he didn't tell us because he was afraid we wouldn't let her come..." Gold mused.

"But why?" Bonnie voiced the question.

Nobody could answer that. Foxy's phone buzzed.

"Aye, he says her name be Jenny," he told them as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Mike and Jenny," Chica said, then squealed. "I can't believe he got a girlfriend! That's another girl for me and Bonnie to talk to! I'm even more excited now!"

Freddy smiled, then changed the subject. "I wonder if Mari or even BB have found a love interest," he mused, rubbing his chin, which was slightly prickly with oncoming stubble.

"Well BB goes to school, doesn't he?" Gold asked, getting a nod from the others in return. "I'm sure there's some pretty girl he's got eyes for."

"Speaking of Mari an' BB, when're they gonna get 'ere?" Foxy asked, checking his watch.

"The drive from the airport takes a few hours. They should be here shortly." Bonnie answered. She then turned and continued putting sprinkles onto the cupcakes, humming to herself.

Chica soon began helping her, putting cherries on top of some of the cupcakes. The boys eventually drifted back into the living room and resumed their race, yelling at each other and bumping elbows. Soon the cupcakes were finished and the girls joined the boys, watching the races and taking sides. And that was how the day went.

Eventually, as the sun was beginning to set, a cab pulled up in the driveway. The game was paused and the boys raced to the door, Foxy getting there first and flinging it open. Bonnie and Chica followed, chuckling, at a walking pace.

Billy had grown. He was around thirteen but still had the same fashion sense. He wore the same type of shirt and a beanie, but it hung back on his head and was fabric, unlike his plastic one from when he was eight. He was carrying an iPod and had one earbud in. He pulled the suitcase out of the back of the cab and looked up at the gang, his eyes searching each of them with interest.

They didn't even recognize Mari at first. He wasn't wearing his mask, and it was the first time any of them had seen him without it. His black hair was longer, combed neatly, and looked soft and shiny. He had dark eyeliner around his eyes, which were a purple color like Chica's. His face was incredibly handsome, aside from the huge mulberry-colored birthmark that covered half of it. He smiled at them and giggled.

After they had gotten all the luggage and payed the cabby, he drove off and it was just the seven of them in the driveway.

Freddy was the first to act. He stepped forward and hugged Mari.

Mari giggled again. "I missed you dipsticks." He said as he and Freddy broke apart. BB took out his earbud and smiled a small half-smile as he hugged Freddy. After some more greeting and hugs, they all migrated into the house.

"You boys can stay in Foxy's room," Freddy said. "He can stay in ours."

Foxy tried to object, but then just rolled his eyes and let them. The boys put their things down and soon everyone was in the living room.

"Is that Mario Kart 8?" BB asked, pointing at the computer screen. Freddy was momentarily shocked. It was the first time he had spoken since he arrived, and he had already gotten his man voice.

"Yeah," Gold replied for him. "Wanna play?"

"Not really, I don't play with amateurs."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"BB's a Mario Kart champ," Mari piped in.

"Check the leader boards," BB said.

Gold went online and went to the worldwide leader boards. BB pointed to the tenth place. A collective gasp rang out. The name read: "Balloon Boy"

"Holy fudge! You really are a champ! Number ten in the entire world!" Gold said, his eyes stretched wide in awe as he gawked at the screen.

"Yeah. I could beat you blindfolded, any course. That's how good I know the game," BB said, laying back on the couch with a smug expression on his face.

"Oh yeah? You want to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Bring it, blondie."

In the end, the bet was loser gives the winner a hundred dollars. Freddy figured BB didn't have that much money and he must have been pretty confident to bet that much. Half of the others sided with BB, (including Mari), and the other half sided with Gold. Freddy went with Gold, on the basis that BB was literally blindfolded.

"I want the gamepad," BB demanded, holding out his hand.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Sure, kid." he said, handing him the gamepad. "I don't care what you use. I'll beat you anyway."

BB just snickered. Gold's mouth stretched wide as he surfed through the courses. "Let's do Rainbow Road," he suggested.

"Which one?" BB asked nonchalantly.

"The newest one."

BB's smirk just grew bigger. "Big mistake~" he sang.

Everyone held their breath as the race started. BB started his engine as the counter went '2' so he got a head start. Gold's car puffed out back smoke and started late, making him ended up in last, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"Whatever," he said with a scoff. "I'll be winning in no time."

That was where he was very wrong.

If you had just been watching the screen, it seemed like Gold was the one with the blindfold, not BB. He continuously fell off of the course and got hit by various items. The closest he got to first was sixth place.

Meanwhile, BB remained in first the entire time. Every time Freddy looked at him, he was looked off into space, facing towards the floor, his fingers flying like a pro. He wasn't lying when he said he knew the courses.

When the race ended, BB was in first place by a long shot, the closest person being Koopa Troopa who was stil way behind. Gold finished in eighth.

BB took the blindfold off, a smug smile carved into his face. Gold was red-faced with embarrassment, spluttering. Finally he uttered a word that could be understood, "cheater!'

Everyone broke out in laughter, which only made Gold turn more red. BB was rubbing his fingers together. "I believe you owe me a Benjamin, blondie."

Gold rifled through his wallet and shoved the bill into the smirking boy's hand. He stood and rolled his eyes, his cheeks still pink. "Whatever," he grumbled. "I still got some money left. I'm going to the movie theatre to see if there's any girls there."

Once again, the room filled with laughter as Gold shut the door and drove off.


	8. Jenny

[ thanks to all of you for your really nice reviews c: ]

{ Chica }

The sun had set and it was dusk outside. The boys were playing Mario Kart while Chica and Bonnie sat on the couch; watching, waiting, commiserating when their boyfriends lost.

Eventually Gold returned with three girl's phone numbers. "I was having an off day," he snickered as he sat down and started texting the numbers.

It was pitch black when another cab pulled up in the driveway. "They're here!' Chica squealed, jumping up and rushing to the door. She opened it as the cab was driving away. Mike and his girlfriend walked into the now-silent house.

His girlfriend was skinny and curvy. She wore a white crop-top with blue jean short-shorts, along with white flats. Her hair was dirty blonde and fell down past her shoulders in soft curls. Her winged eyeliner was perfect, along with her full red lips and stunning green eyes. Chica could practically see Gold's nosebleed even though he was behind her.

Mike was dressed in a light blue button-down and black pants. His dark brown hair was combed back and he was smiling warmly. Everyone hugged him, and then he spoke. "Hey guys," he said. "This is my girlfriend, Jenny." he gestured toward his girlfriend, who had stood off to the side looking bored.

Gold stepped forward and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "My lady," he said, his eyes glinting. Jenny smiled sweetly at him but said nothing. Mike cleared his throat. Straightening his bowtie, Gold stepped back next to Freddy.

"So, Mike can take the couch since it extends into a bed, and Jenny can sleep with me and Chica," Bonnie said. Jenny's green eyes landed on Bonnie. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Sounds great," Jenny replied. Her voice was as nice as she was, and Gold let out a quiet rumbling noise that sounded almost like a purr. Mike hadn't heard it.

As the boys set up the bed in the living room, Chica and Bonnie took Jenny into their room. She set down her pink suietcase and took out a brush, going to the mirror and grooming herself.

Chica opened the bedside drawer and grabbed a piece of chocolate from her secret stash. Bonnie began setting up an air mattress on the floor as Jenny laid next to her on the bed.

"So," she said, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Mike tells me you're dating the brunette, Freddy, was it?"

Chica nodded. "I sure am! We've been dating for about five years now."

Jenny smiled. "Oh, how sweet! Mike and I have been dating for about two and a half now. He's a nice man, very obedient."

Chica laughed. "Freddy hardly ever listens to me," she said.

Jenny gasped. "That's not good!" she said. "The man needs to know that the woman is in charge. Even if he thinks that he is, he needs to know that you are."

Chica laughed again. "You're so funny, Jenny."

Jenny returned the smile.

"Alright Jenny, I got the air mattress set up," Bonnie said, gesturing to the mattress.

Jenny turned away from Chica to face the mattress, and looked from it to Bonnie. "I'm already in the bed."

Bonnie said nothing. Chica couldn't see Jenny's face, so she watched Bonnie's instead. It was blank, as always.

"Aren't you supposed to make the guest feel welcome?" Jenny asked.

Bonnie let out a strained sigh. "Fine," she said simply, then flopped down on the mattress and opened a thick book that read Law and Order.

Jenny turned back to Chica and they continued their conversation. "So, what's your name?"

"Connie, but I go by Chica."

"Chica! That's such an adorable name!' Jenny cooed.

Chica blushed, flattered. "Thank you," she replied. She liked this Jenny girl.

{ Bonnie's POV }

Bonnie's eyes skimmed over the words in her Law book, but she was not really reading at all. Eventually Jenny and Chica stopped talking and turned out the lamp. The boys' voices drifted in from the living room.

Quietly, Bonnie set down the book and walked over to the window. She opened it silently and stepped out into the dark yard. She made her way to the biggest tree in the yard and pulled herself up into the branches, occasionally grunting.

When she got to the high branch that sat on the roof, she carefully made her way across the branch until her feet hit the tile. She made her way along the roof and finally sat down, curling her legs up and holding them with her arms.

The sky was clear and a few bright stars were visible. She wasn't very high on the roof, considering it was only a one-story house, but she enjoyed the peace and quiet that the spot offered her.

She often came onto the roof at night to think, and that was exactly what she was doing.

There was no mistaking the look in Jenny's green eyes. When the barbie-looking girl's eyes met her own, she could see the contempt and hatred flash there. Why, Bonnie had no idea. Chica obviously didn't see it.

Bonnie loved Chica like a sister, but she wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Bonnie had tried to shake off the look. Perhaps she was just sleep-deprived and cranky. She had thought to herself, Don't think about it. Just be kind to her.

She had even gotten the air mattress out for her guest. When she had spoke up, Jenny had turned to her. By the angle, Bonnie could tell that Chica hadn't been able to see her face.

But she had. She was smirking evilly, her eyes glinting with that same hate.

"I'm already in the bed," she had said.

Naturally, Bonnie forced herself to be calm and collected, and show no emotion on her face. So, once again, Chica was oblivious to what Jenny had been doing.

However, there was no denying that something was up with Jenny. Whether she just didn't like Bonnie or she had something planned, Bonnie was going to expose her, and get rid of her.


	9. Party

{ Bonnie }

"Hey Freddy, can you help me get the tables out of the attic?" Bonnie asked the brunette, who was checking things off of his list.

He looked up and stopped chewing on his pencil. "Oh, sure!" he said with a smile. The two walked up into the attack and looked around. In the corner were the two white fold-out tables.

Bonnie started moving the first one while Freddy grabbed the second. Carefully, she slid the table down the attic stairs, Freddy following closely behind. They dragged the tables into the living room. Foxy and Gold had already moved the chairs and couch into Freddy and Gold's room to make some more room. They unfolded the tables and put them into the corner.

Foxy brought in his huge water stereo and set it onto the tables. He plugged it in as Gold set down all his music CD's. Chica contributed a few of her own, as Gold's was only punk rock.

The food and soda was all set out in the kitchen and balloons were blown up and strewn about the rooms. The Wii U was set up to play Super Smash Bros U and Just Dance. Chica was hanging streamers up, smiling from ear to ear.

As a final touch, Bonnie covered all the windows so it was dark as night in the house. The lights were turned on and transparent and multicolored solo cups were placed over them, bathing the room in rainbow light.

The nine of them stood in the living room, admiring the decorations. Finally Gold walked over to the stereo and popped in The Best of My Chemical Romance. "Eyy!" He called loudly. "DJ Goldie Gold in the house! Let's get this party starteeeeed!"

A cheer erupted as Gold hit play. The multicolred water in the speakers danced around as "Famous Last Words" blasted.

Soon everyone was dancing, singing along, and having a good time. Bonnie noticed a few times the front door open and excited-looking teenagers and young adults came in. "Mind if we join?" One of the older ones asked Bonnie.

Bonnie looked over at Freddy, who had also noticed the newcomers. He smiled and nodded.

"The more the merrier," Bonnie smiled.

The teenagers, being teenagers, were into some of the same music as Gold. The girls, however, enjoyed pop music, so it constantly switched between pop and punk rock, and the occasional country song here and there.

As she was walking into the kitchen to get some pizza, Bonnie bumped into someone and nearly dropped her soda. She turned and saw a black-haired guy about her age. He wore a black T-shirt that said "Nirvana" on it with the Nirvana smiley face. He wore black skinny jeans and black sneakers, along with a cap sideways on his head. He seemed familiar, but Bonnie couldn't place it.

The guy's eyes widened. "No way! Bonnie?" He asked, smiling and chuckling. "I almost didn't recognize you! Your hair is blue now. I always remembered you with that dark purple or brown."

Bonnie smiled, a bit confused. "Sorry, I don't remember you, would you mind refreshing my memory?"

His jaw dropped and he put his hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. "How do you not remember ME? Fritz?"

Bonnie gasped. "No way! Fritz? Fritz Smith? You look so different!" She said. The last time she had seen him was in middle school. He was a bit of a geek back then, wore glasses, and had headgear. His glasses were absent now, but he had a glint in his eye that told Bonnie he had contacts. His headgear and graces were gone, and his teeth were sparkly white and straight.

If Bonnie wasn't already dating an adorable pirate cosplayer, she would have thought him super attractive.

The house was packed by now with teenagers. Bonnie couldn't even tell where her friends were half of the time. In the living room, the song ended and All About the Bass started.

"HELL YEAH, THIS IS MY JAM!" Freddy's voice yelled from the living room, followed by a burst of laughter from everyone in the room. Bonnie saw Freddy pull Chica onto the dance floor and start dancing.

Bonnie let out a laugh and turned back to Fritz, but he was gone. She caught sight of him with his hand against the wall, talking to some girl who was messing with the hem of her shirt, smiling flirtatiously. Bonnie chuckled, rolling her eyes, and walked to her room. She let out a gasp. Some guy was in there, messing with her guitar.

"Hey!" She growled, swiping the red electric guitar from him.

His eyes widened. He had short dyed purple hair that swept across his forehead in emo-hair bangs. His eyes were red, which told her he probably had colored contacts in. "Oh, sorry, is that yours?" he said lamely.

"Yes," she growled. She couldn't help it, her guitar was like her baby. She didn't even know the guy, he was just going through her stuff.

The teen held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, lady, I didn't know it was yours. You play?"

She nodded. The song In The End by Black Veil Brides came on. She grinned and held up a finger as a sign for him to wait. When the guitar solo started, she played along with it, not tripping once. When she finished she kept it around her neck.

The teen shook his head in disbelief. "Damn. You play good. I'm Ben."

"Bonnie," she told him, wiping off some of the dust that had collected on her guitar. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Ben scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I needed to hide from a girl. I have a really big crush on her and she showed up."

Bonie chucked. "A lot of people did. I didn't even know there were this many teenagers in the neighborhood."

Ben smiled. "Word gets 'round when there's good parties on the street."

Bonnie nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry for coming in here. I would have gone in another room, but the one to the left is taken by a tall redhead guy and some really attractive dirty blonde lady," Ben said as he got up to leave.

Redhead guy? Really attractive dirty blonde lady? Alone in a room?

Foxy, what the hell are you doing? Bonnie thought as she stormed out of the room, her pulse racing.


	10. Cheater

{ Foxy }

The party started and the living room became more and more crowded with random people that began to show up. Foxy conversed wiht random teenagers and occasionally requested a country to make country haters angry, because he enjoyed being a troll.

Eventually, as he was drinking some Mountain Dew, he met Jenny and they started to talk. "So, you really like Bonnie, don't you?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Foxy blushed slightly. "Aye, she's the best girlfriend ever. I'm even ready to propose to the lass," he told her excitedly, showing her the ring.

Jenny gasped and squealed. "Oh, that is SO adorable! You guys make the cutest couple ever."

Foxy smiled. "Thank ye. I'm just really nervous."

"About what?"

"Actually proposing."

"Why? You love her, don't you? And she loves you?"

"I don't know. She's been in a really bad mood lately. I'm just afriaid she'll say no or somethin'."

"I'm sure she won't!"

"I know. I'm just so nervous," Foxy admitted. His pirate accent kept slipping as he talked.

"If you're nervous, you can practice on me," Jenny offered, smiling.

Foxy chuckled. "Uh... what?"

"Pretend you're proposing to me, and act like I'm Bonnie," Jenny said like it was obvious. "It will help get rid of your nerves."

Foxy nodded. "A'ight," he said as he started to take the ring out of his pocket.

Jenny covered his hand. "No!" she whisper-screamed. "Not out here, she might see you!"

Foxy looked around. Bonnie was talking to some guy in the kitchen, she was completely distracted. He turned back to Jenny and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," Jenny said, starting toward Freddy and Gold's bedroom. "It will only take a few minutes, I promise."

Sighing, Foxy finally gave in and followed her into the room. She left the door open just a crack.

"Alright," Jenny said, clapping her hands together. "Now you stand over here. I'll stand here. I'll be Bonnie and you be you." Foxy did as he was told and stood near one of the couches that had been temporarily moved into the room. He took out the ring and looked at it. It was a simple gold ring with a big diamond and two smaller purple amethyst gems on either side of it, since Bonnie's favorite color was purple.

Jenny looked at the ring with awe. "It's so beautiful!" she said. "It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Nah, it wasn't too much," Foxy chuckled. "Freddy's is much better."

She waved his comment off. "Don't compare yourself to your friends, sweetie," she told him. "Bonnie will love it."

"Thanks," Foxy said with a grin.

"Alright," Jenny said again. "Just act exactly how you would if I was really Bonnie."

Foxy took a deep breath and nodded. He took out the ring and held it behind his back with one hand. Jenny stood at the other side of the room, pretending to be texting someone on her phone. Foxy walked up to her, his pulse racing.

"Small conversation first," Jenny advised in a whisper. She then looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi Foxy!" she said in a much louder voice to show it was her acting.

"Hi... Bonnie." Foxy replied with a slight bit of hesitation in his voice. He blinked hard and tried to imagine Jenny as Bonnie, and they were at the park.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Jenny asked, twirling a strand of curly blonde hair around her finger. "Compliments," she said in a whisper again; another tip.

Without her help, Foxy probably would have sucked at this. He was a hopeless romantic. Most of he and Bonnie's "dates" was them hanging out in his room watching Sherlock, because it was Bonnie's favorite TV show. Foxy found it hard to follow, but Bonnie was extremely smart and sometimes even solved the cases before the show revealed the culprit. That was another thing that he loved about Bonnie, she was a genius.

"Yeah but.. not as lovely as you?" Foxy said, phrasing it in more of a question than a statement.

Jenny gave a small nod of encouragement and then giggled. "Oh, thank you Foxy," she said, looking down at her feet.

Dang, Foxy thought. Bonnie is nothing like this. She would be expressionless since she hides her emotions really well.

"Anyway, I was wondering..." he started, but Jenny cut him off, whispering something about more conversation.

He sighed and racked his brain for something else to say. "How are you?" he asked lamely.

"Oh, I'm doing great!" Jenny said enthusiastically. Yep, nothing like Bonnie. This was just becoming more and more difficult.

A boy with purple hair and red eyes walked in. He stopped mid step and his eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry! I'll just take the other room, uh-" he stuttered, backing up and blushing wit embarrassment.

"Go on! Out!" Jenny shooed him out and pushed the door back to where it was only open a crack. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, we're running out of time. Bonnie is going to notice you're gone if we stay in here much longer. Just make sure when it really happens, you make some pleasant conversation first. Okay, proposal, action!"

Foxy held the ring firmly behind his back. "Anyway," he went on. "I need to ask you a question, Bonnie."

Jenny cocked her head slightly to the side. "Yes?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Foxy got down on one knee and pulled the ring out. It's Bonnie, he told himself. It's Bonnie. "Will you marry me?"

Jenny gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh yes Foxy, yes!" she said in the most dramatic voice ever. It sounded like she was on some reality TV show.

Foxy stood. "Thanks, Jenny. I'm not as nervous now," he said.

Jenny shook her finger. "Uh uh, we arent' dont yet."

He knit his eyebrows. "What?"

"The girl always kisses the man when he proposes," Jenny said.

"Oh no I don't think-" Foxy started, but he was cut off.

She pressed him against the wall and pressed her lips to his. He grunted and tried to push her off, but despite her being so skinny, she was surprisingly strong. He couldn't get her off. She just kept kissing him.

She sure takes her roleplaying seriously.

When she finally pulled away, she smiled and said. "Good acting, Foxy. I think you'll do just-"

She was cut off by a gasp from the door. Foxy turned and his heart leapt into his throat. Standing in the doorframe was Bonnie, her green eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in shock. Her guitar was hanging around her neck, and she held the neck of the instrument with one hand, the other still on the door from when she pushed it open.

"Bonnie no, it's not-"

Foxy was cut off as Bonnie ran out of the room, tears squeezing out of her eyes. As she pushed through the crowd, a shriek erupted from her mouth, no doubt heard by everyone in the house.

"Cheater!"


	11. Over

A/N: guys, I'm so sorry. for some reason I didn't upload chapter 10 and went straight to 11. Ah. Sorry.

{ Bonnie }

Redhead guy? Really attractive blonde lady? Alone in a room?

Foxy, what the hell are you doing? Bonnie thought as she stormed out of the room, her pulse racing. She walked into Freddy and Gold's room.

The sight she saw took her heart, ripped it out, and beat it with a sledgehammer. Jenny and Foxy were against the wall, lips locked. Bonnie couldn't say anything. Her throat felt like it was being squeezed by a boa constrictor. Her mouth hung open. It felt like someone was pushing against her chest, not allowing her to breathe.

Finally they broke apart and Jenny started to say something. Bonnie's throat opened and she sucked in a gasp of air. The noise caught their attention and they turned towards her.

Foxy's face sagged and his eyes widened. His lips moved for a moment trying to form words.

Jenny, on the other hand, was grinning evilly. Her smile was like a punch to the face. Bonnie was right. Jenny hated her. She was trying to ruin her life. Emotion welled up in her throat and she felt tears sting her eyes.

You can't...

"Bonnie, no, it's not-" Foxy started, but Bonnie didn't want to hear another word out of his mouth. How could he do that?

She turned and bolted out of the room, pushing past teenagers. Bonnie saw Gold lift up his sunglasses and watch her. She shoved Fritz out of the way, who was trying to ask her what happened. As she ran up at the front door, all the emotion erupted out of her mouth at once.

"Cheater!"

She flung the front door open and ran across the driveway, past the two cars, and sprinted in the direction of the park, her guitar slapping against her stomach. Running with it on was awkward and painful, but she didn't want to leave it at the house.

Headlights shined on her from the street. She turned and saw Freddy's truck, Foxy at the wheel, trying to wave her down. She gritted her teeth and sped up. Thinking quickly, she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. It was a bobby pin she recently started keeping with her for self defense, for one side was sharpened to a point. It wasn't at good as a knife, but she could jab it into someone's eye to get away if need be.

With a bunch of effort, she twisted around, the guitar smacking her hip painfully. She narrowed her eyes against the headlight and threw the bobby pin like a dart. It hit one of the front tires with a satisfing pop, and the air hissed out. Foxy slowed and finally stopped, the truck leaning to one side with the popped tire. Bonnie could hear him cursing loudly and calling out her name, but she didn't look back.

Long after the headlights had faded away, the park came into view. It was deserted aside from a few teenagers having make-out sessions, which made things even easier for Bonnie. She dashed past the couples, who broke apart to watch curiously as the blue-haired girl ran past them. Bonnie finally made it to the biggest tree in the park, which was a few feet into the wooded part of the park.

Since she often climbed the trees in her yard back home, the big tree wasn't terribly difficult to climb. Soon she swung herself up into one of the higher branches. She leaned her back against the huge trunk, her guitar resting on her lower abdomen. She was panting and sobbing at the same time, which was a terrible combination. The sound was like a dying animal.

Hours passed, and eventually Bonnie had no more tears to cry. She just sat in the tree, her face damp with tears, her chest rising and falling, moving her guitar slightly. Eventually sh remembered she had her phone in her pocket, and took it out. When she turned it on, the lockscreen was filled with messages and missed calls.

Missed Calls from Freddy (3)

Missed Calls from Chica (7)

Missed Calls from Gold (2)

Missed Calls from Foxy (12)

Foxy: Baby I'm sorry, where are you?

Foxy: Bonnie please!

Foxy: I swear it isn't what you think!

Chica: Bon, you gotta come back :(

Chica: Bon?

Freddy: Bonnie, where did you go?

Foxy: Babe, please listen to me

Bonnie stopped scrolling through the notifications, put her phone on Do Not Disturb, and turned it off, shoving it back into her pocket. Foxy could call her and text her all he wanted, she was never talking to him again. She would respond to Chica soon, and that was it. Maybe Chica would believe her about Jenny.

At a loss of what to do, Bonnie pulled the guitar up to rest on her thighs and positioned her fingers on the strings. She pulled her favorite purple pick out of her other pocket and strummed an E minor chord, letting out a small sigh as she did so. Her playing slowly picked up and she started strumming complicated riffs, and the riffs became songs. Before she knew it, she was strumming In The End like she had been when she was showing her talent to Ben.

The sadness became anger, and she played harder. The sound echoed through the park, and she heard the teenagers leave. Bonnie struck a wrong string and a harsh note rang out, three strings snapping forcefully. With a sigh of anger, Bonnie set the guitar back on her thighs and put her head in her hands, raking her fingers through her hair.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Growling, she pulled the phone out of her pocket. Her pulse slowed a bit when she saw the caller ID: Chica. With a sigh, she answered the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse and quiet from her sobbing.

"Bonnie? Where are you?" Chica's voice came from the other side of the phone, sounding extremely worried.

"I want to be alone."

"Just let Foxy explain what happened, give him a chance."

"No. No more chances. I saw it with my own eyes, he and Jenny were making out."

"They were just-"

"I don't care what they were doing. Jenny is out to get me."

"Jenny? What? She's so nice."

Bonnie scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

"Bonnie, I don't know what you're going on about, but please just come home and listen to Foxy. He's really sorry."

"No, Chica. I'm not going to listen to him. I'm done."

"H-huh? Done with what?"

"You heard me. I'm done with him. It's over."

She hung up the phone angrily, hot tears stinging her eyes. "Screw him," she sobbed, punching the trunk. "Screw him," she repeated over and over as she slammed her fist into the trunk. Her knuckles turned a fiery red and blood dribbled down her hand. She finally put her hand back down on her stomach, the trickling blood leaving small red circular bloodstains on her shirt.

A shaky sigh escaped her mouth and she slumped against the tree, her eyes half-lidded and full of tears. Whenever she nearly fell asleep she would wake herself up again. She got a few winks of sleep, maybe three hours in total. It kept going on like that for hours until morning finally came.


	12. Car

WARNING: FEELS

{ Bonnie }

Eventually the sun began to peek over the horizon, stretching its golden rays across the ground. Bonnie's bloody knuckles had dried, and the pain was reduced to a dull throb. The pain in her chest was much worse. Her cheeks were clammy and cold from her tears, and her eyes were half open. She didn't sleep all night, in fear of falling of the tree and breaking an arm or leg.

Bonnie stretched sightly and shifted her guitar, allowing her to move her legs. She forced herself not to cry again, not to have another fit of rage. She forced herself to bottle up all of her emotions like she had gotten so good at doing over the years. Slowly and carefully, she stood up on the branch and sighed, looking through the leaves. Her stomach rumbled slightly and she smacked her lips. What she would give for a cup of coffee right then.

The sun had barely gotten up into the sky when kids started arriving. Bonnie watched them run and play, chasing each other, playing hide and seek, throwing a baseball back and forth. It reminded her of her childhood, when she and Foxy used to play pirates together. They would go out to recess everyday and act like Captain Foxy and his first mate, the dangerous outlaw Bone Busting Bonnie. She had so much fun back then...

Bonnie forcefully shook off the thought. "No," she growled to herself. "Forget him." Her guitar was pretty much useless with its three broken strings, so Bonnie hung it up on one of the branches that had been above her head whilst the was sitting. She then sat down and dangled her legs off of the branch, watching the children quietly.

One child caught her eye. He was a bit older than the rest, wearing a blue and red striped beanie and shirt. He had casual blue jeans, brown sneakers, and light brown hair. BB. What was he doing here?

He had one earbud in, noncholantly making his way through the park. He came under the tree right where she was. She shifted slightly and the leaves trembled. When he looked up and spotted her, she cursed in her mind and forced her face into a normal expression.

They just stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other. Finally BB took out his earbud and spoke. "Gee, that scar is real bad, a'int it?" he said, cocking his head to the side a bit to get a better view.

"Thanks," Bonnie muttered sarcastically. All her crying last night must have washed her makeup off, revealing the hideous scar that stretched across her cheek and up by her temple. Even so, pointing it out wasn't exacly a polite thing to do.

"Whatcha doin in that tree?" BB asked, holding his beanie on his head as he looked up at her.

"Why are you in the park?"

"Lookin' for you."

"Who are you with?"

"Nobody."

"You walked here?"

"Yup."

Bonnie slowly slid down onto one of the lower branches so she could see him closer. He didn't seem to be carrying a phone or anything to alert the others, just his iPod which he had haphazardly shoved into his pocket when he had seen her.

"What about the others?" she asked warily, her gaze never leaving his.

"Those teenagers made a huge mess. They're cleaning up the house and kicking out anyone that crashed there overnight."

She nodded in understanding and finally slid down to the ground. He was pretty tall, especially for his age, but she was still almost a head taller than he was. "So what are you going to do? Try to convince me to come home? Tell me it wasn't Foxy's fault and that I should listen to him?"

BB shook his head. "Nah, I just came to talk to you," he assured her. "I want to hear what happened from your perspective. I already heard Foxy's side of the story."

"I see. Well, I walked in and they were making out. That's all there is to it."

"Did you ever ask him why?"

"No, I left."

"Did you ever consider other things that he could have been doing?"

"They were making out, there's literally no other normal thing that could have been going on."

BB let out a low whistle. "A'ight. If that's how you feel. I ain't going to force you to talk to Foxy. Or make you get back together with him."

Bonnie sighed in relief. "Thanks, BB. You know, I'm really hungry and I want some coffee. I'll be willing to go home, but I still don't want to talk to Foxy."

"I understand," BB said with a nod and a small smile. "I'll walk with you." And with that, they started home, talking quietly.

"So, is there a girl back in Georgia that strikes your fancy?" Bonnie asked.

BB's cheeks flushed pink and he turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets. "No," he said lamely, not facing her.

She chuckled and elbowed him. "Oh, come on," she said. "I'm not dumb. I can tell when you like a girl. I'm a girl myself, I can give you a few pointers."

BB turned back to her, his cheeks red. "Okay, well uh..." he trailed off, looking at his shoes.

"Let's start simple. What's her name?"

"Maria," BB said dreamily, letting out a sigh. "She has bleach blonde hair with pink highlights, and the most beautiful amber eyes." He was swooning a lot by now. He started walking on the curb, holding his hands out like an airplane for balance. "She reminds me of Mangle, my favorite animatronic back home. She's really quiet and sweet and they have matcing eyes. One time I called her Mangle by mistake. Boy was that embarassing."

Bonnie smiled. "Have you said anything about liking her?" she asked, watching him walk on the curb and occasionally jump into the street and back onto the curb.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm too chicken," he said with a chuckle.

"You need to tell her," Bonnie told him, watching as he walked along the curb.

"I will... someday," he said. His gaze landed on something in the middle of street. It looked like a piece of paper. "Hey! That's a fifty dollar bill!" He jumped off the curb and ran towards the bill, scooping it up.

Then everything happened in slow motion.

A car rounded the bend, skidding on the road. It was at a dangerous speed. The driver was obviously drunk, his expression vacuous and empty beer bottles sitting on the dash. The passenger next to him was just as intoxicated. BB was in the middle of the road, holding up the bill and looking at Bonnie with a wide grin on his face. She yelled out in a hoarse voice for him to move. Confused, he turned and saw the car, but it was too late.

With a sickening crunch, the car hit BB in the ribs. He flew through the air because of the car's speed. As he flew, Bonnie caught a glimpse of his face. His blue eyes were wide in terror and pain, and his mouth was hanging open. Due to the angle, he hit the curb with a thud and lay still. A loud, slurred curse was heard from the driver of the car, and then they drove off at the same dangerous speed as it had come. The car turned another corner, and was gone.

"BILLY!" Bonnie's scream ripped itself from her throat as she ran over to his body slumped against the curb, screaming out a string of curses. She yanked her phone out of her pocket and fumbled with it, shaking fingers punching in Chica's number. Tears started spilling out of her eyes as she pressed the phone to her ear. Chica picked up on the second ring.

"Bonnie?"

"Chica... I-It's BB."

"What's wrong?"

"H-he was hit by a car."

"What?! Where are you?"

"At the corner of James and Arnold street. Come quick, and call 911."

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

She ended the call and put her phone back into her pocket, crouching down by BB. His eyes were looking up into the sky, a thin line of blood running from his mouth down his chin. He took in raspy breaths, fighting to stay alive. Other than the slight rise and fall of his chest, he was absolutely still. His ribs were definitely broken, and the way he hit the curb probably broke his back.

Bonnie felt renewed tears run down her face. "Billy... stay with me," she sobbed, putting one hand to his cheek. His eyes slowly came down and met her own. She could see the pain there, the fear. They stayed there, BB fighting for breath, Bonnie sobbing. She felt anger bubble up in her veins and she screeched in the direction the car had gone, even though they were much too far to hear her.

"F**K YOU!"

Throat sore, she looked back at BB, laying her head on his chest and crying. Eventually the others showed up, including Foxy and Jenny.

Mari was the first to get to BB. He fell to his knees on the other side of the broken boy. His mask was absent again, his mulberry-colored birthmark in the sunlight looking like his face had a burn, resembing Harvey Dent. "No," he whispered, tears starting to run down his face. "No," he said louder, his black hair falling onto his forehead. "Billy you can't leave me. We're best friends. I've known you since you were a baby," his sobs were racking his body by now, his voice coming out choked. Everyone was absolutely silent. Chica was sobbing into her hands, Freddy wrapping one arm around her shoulder as he too wiped tears from his eyes.

"Billy, no! Stay with me you dipstick!" Mari screamed, for he had closed his eyes halfway. Sirens could be heard faintly in the distance. The ambulence was coming. Mari's lower lip trembled and his face contorted into a grimace, tears flowing down his face. He punched the concrete with such force Bonnie flinched. Knuckles bleeding, Mari wiped away some of his tears.

BB turned his head to face Mari, his lips curling up in a half smile, making him look almost insane. "You're my best friend too, Mar," he said in just above a whisper. Mari sobbed again, tears making a pool on the concrete below him.

"You can't die," he whispered, taking one of BB's hands in his own. "You can't," he repeated over and over, hiccuping.

BB took a shuddering breath as the sirens drew closer, agonizingly slow. "Tell... tell Maria..." he rasped, his breathing coming in short gasps.

"Tell Maria what?" Mari asked, biting his lip so hard a drop of blood began to form. He was sobbing forcefully, hunched over his friend protectively like an animal.

"Tell Maria... that I love her."

BB took one last breath, and the light in his eyes faded, his hand slipping out of Mari's grasp as the ambulence arrived.


	13. Funeral

{ Bonnie }

Bonnie woke with a jolt and a gasp, gripping the sides of the air mattress. She kept having nightmares about the car hitting BB. Mari's grief. How BB smiled as he died. The light leaving his eyes.

Bonnie broke down in sobs again. He was so young, only thirteen. He had his whole life ahead of him. But it was cut short by some idiotic bastard that drove while he was wasted.

How could any person be so... stupid? Because of him, a thirteen-year-old boy was dead. Dead. Bonnie swore if she ever found out who had run him over, she would personally take her guitar and smash it over his head.

...her guitar!

She had left it in the park.

With a sigh, she laid back down. Leave it, she thought. So long as the park rangers don't find it, it can be a memoir to BB.

Bonnie turned on her side, staring out the window. Her tears tricked slowly and formed a small damp spot on the pillow below her. She let out another long sigh, and got up, walking towards the window.

After taking a quick glance back at the sleeping Jenny and Chica, Bonnie quietly opened the window and slipped out into the yard. She climbed the tree, ignoring the pain in her knuckles, and made her way onto the roof, sitting down and looking up at the few stars that managed to shine down on earth.

A street lamp flickered in front of her, drawing her attention from the stars. The bulb flickered and went out, shrouding the street in darkness. Another sigh made its way out of her mouth. She set her head down on her knees.

A window opened startled her out of her thoughts. She was on high alert as thumps were heard along the side of the house. Pale fingers gripped the edge of the roof. Bonnie reached for her bobby pin but it was gone. She had thrown it at Freddy's tire.

Cursing in her head, she watched, tense, as the figure pulled himself up onto the roof. It gasped and fell back, barely grabbing on with its fingers. The figure sweater and pulled itself back up. Since the streetlight was out, Bonnie still couldn't tell who it was.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" Gold's voice came from the shadowy figure.

Bonnie relaxed, letting out a breath. "Yeah, it's me. Gold?" She asked as he pulled himself up onto the roof.

"Yeah," he said as he walked over and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking up into the sky. Gold finally broke the silence. "So what're you doing up here?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I always come up here to think."

"So do I. I'm surprised we haven't run into each other before."

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed, lapsing into silence again.

Gold sniffed and sighed. "Bastards," he growled. "The world is full of of so many bastards."

"No kidding."

"I mean, I was bullied like crazy as a kid."

"I was too, I understand."

"We were both bullied. And someone ran over a thirteen year old kid. I mean, why are people so stupid?"

Bonnie laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. "You're a lot like me, Goldie."

Gold chuckled but said nothing.

"He was such a great kid. And he was so good at Mario Kart," Bonnie said.

"Tell me about it. Squirt beat me blindfolded."

They both laughed and turned to face one another. Bonnie fell silent and Gold smiled. His hair was messy and he was wearing a simple white T-shirt, also sporting yellow pants with bears all over them. His grey eyes gleamed in the half-light.

Before Bonnie could do anything, he leaned forward and kissed her nose.

Feeling her face flush, Bonnie turned away and looked down at her feet, leaning away from Gold slightly.

"Gold, I have - well, had - a boyfriend. And I-"

"Still love him," Gold finished, nodding. "I understand. Sorry."

She sighed and felt the emotions well up in her throat again. "I just don't know what to do. I still love him, I really do, but he cheated on me and I don't know if I could ever trust him again."

Gold stood and dusted off his shirt. "Everything works out okay in the end," he told her. "If it's not okay, it's not the end."

Bonnie looked up at him with a small grin. "Thanks for the inspirational quote, blondie," she said quietly.

Gold chuckled again. "Night, Bonnie," he said as he started to climb back down the side of the house.

"Night," she replied, resting her chin back on her knees.

She felt the lingering touch of his kiss on her nose. It was a kiss, yes, but it felt more like a friendship thing than a romantic gesture.

Bonnie adjusted the strapless black dress so it was more comfortable on her chest. She sighed and pushed her blue bangs out of her face with a black headband. As she was turning around and looking at herself in the mirror, Chica came up, wearing a similar dress. "You look pretty," she complimented, teasing her blonde hair.

"Thanks, so do you," Bonnie said with a small smile. She turned and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Jenny was in there, applying loads of eyeliner. "You look nice," Bonnie said, trying to be nice to the woman that was making her suffer.

Jenny grinned ear to ear as she put away the eyeliner. "Oh, thank you, Bon," she said, putting a hand to her chest in flattery. "You look pretty too." She turned to leave and looked back. Bonnie caught sight of her sneer in the mirror. "For a whore," she hissed so quietly Bonnie almost missed it.

Bonnie forced herself not to reply with a stinging retort, and instead busied her fingers with applying her makeup. Gold's voice rang out in her head. "Things are always okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." In the end she would expose Jenny for what she really was.

Once she was ready, she walked into the kitchen, where all the boys were already gathered, all in black tuxedos. Gold and Freddy were talking quietly with Mike. Foxy was sitting at the bar, biting his nails to stubs. Mari was elsewhere, not present in the kitchen.

Foxy looked up at Bonnie as she entered and his eyes pleaded with her, but she looked away, making a conscious effort to not meet his gaze again. Gold smiled at her like they were sharing a pleasant inside joke, and she returned it warmly.

They all ate breakfast in silence, and finally Mari came in. His hair was combed back and his face was red and puffy, along with his eyes, which also had purple bags under them. He had obviously stayed up all night crying for his best friend. The sight broke Bonnie's heart.

Mari refused to eat anything, and soon they were off. The ride there was silent. The funeral was held in South Carolina instead of Georgia, because BB's fanily didn't have enough money to get his body back home. Instead, they traveled for a day to come to his funeral.

When they arrived, BB's parents were standing at his coffin, crying shamelessly. Mari joined them, and his parents recognized who he was. They all stood, hugging each other in front of the coffin, sobbing.

After some silence and sobbing, the funeral service started. Bonnie zoned out for most of it, tears slipping down her face, and soon they were closing the coffin as the final words were said. BB was buried, and everyone was reduced to tears.

After the service ended and everyone was walking away in a sobbing black blob, Mari sunk to his knees by the dirt plot under which BB was buried. Bonnie stayed back to watch, not making any noise.

He pulled something out of his pocket and began to blow into it. Bonnie realized it was a balloon. When it was fully inflated, she could see the full design. Yellow with a red stripe across the middle. He lay it down on the grave and sighed, hunching over.

"I'm gonna miss you, dipstick," Mari whispered. "And so will your family. And Maria. And Mangle. And all the other animatronics. You party it up with that big man in the sky, alright?" His voice cracked and he hung his head, forcing back tears. His fingers curled up on his knees and he was trembling slightly.

Bonnie silently stepped forward and lay a hand on Mari's shoulder. He looked up at her solemn face, and purple eyes met green. They stayed in silence for a moment, and Mari finally stood. They walked together back to the car and Bonnie put her arm around Mari for comfort.

"We'll always remember him," she told him softly.

His eyes were locked on the ground, his cheeks glistening with tears in the sunlight. He nodded and sniffed, then whispered back so softly Bonnie nearly missed what he said.

"Remember."


	14. Messages

{ Chica }

Everyone was silent when they returned from the funeral. Mari went into the living room and sat on the couch, his eyes glazed over and his mouth shut tight. Bonnie went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then went outside into the backyard, saying she wanted to be alone.

Chica then took her turn in the shower. She washed her hair and body quickly, then just sat under the spray thinking and occasionally sighing. She couldn't believe BB was gone. He was such a great kid.

Shivering, Chica stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, putting on a white tank-top and yellow athletic shorts. She brushed her hair and went into the kitchen to eat food. As she put a pizza pocket in the microwave, she checked her phone. There was a text from Bonnie. The blue-haired girl obviously didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but what could she be texting Chica about?

Bonnie:

Damn, you're fat. You make sumo wrestlers look anorexic.

Chica stopped in her tracks, staring at the words to make sure she read them right. Why would Bonnie say something like that? The blonde looked out the window at Bonnie, who was sitting in the grass, her back to her. She was bent over something, what Chica guessed was her phone.

But why would she say that? Chica decided to reply.

Chica:

What?

Bonnie replied as Chica was getting her pizza pocket out of the oven.

Bonnie:

You're so fat the only letters of the alphabet you know are KFC.

Chica nearly dropped the pizza pocket. She stole another glance outside. Bonnie hadn't moved. Why would she say those things? She didn't even think KFC was all that great. Sitting down with a huff, Chica replied.

Chica:

You're being so mean!

Bonnie responded in seconds.

Bonnie:

At least when I do a handstand my stomach doesn't hit me in the face.

Chica felt tears in her eyes. She was overweight, yeah, but she wasn't that fat... was she? Angrily, Chica put the phone down and quickly ate her hot pocket, occasionally stealing glances at Bonnie. She would go confront her when she was done eating. One time she glanced, Jenny was outside talking to Bonnie. The next time Chica looked out the window, Jenny was walking back inside.

As soon as she finished the pizza pocket, she shoved the plate in the sink without washing it off. She stormed out the back door, fighting back tears. "Bonnie!" she yelled in a rage as she pushed open the back door.

The blue-haired girl whirled around to face Chica, her eyebrows up in question. She sat still, calm and collected, as Chica stormed up to her, and slapped her.

{ Bonnie }

The breeze blowed against Bonnie's face as she sat outside, cross-legged in the grass, facing the fence. There was so much going throuh her head. Foxy and their fight, the evil Jenny, BB and how he would never be able to date Maria.

She flipped her phone around in her hands, not bothering to turn it on. She just twisted it, picked at the volume buttons absentmindeldy. A sigh escaped her lips and she wished she had her guitar to play her emotions away.

Suddenly the back door slammed open behind her, and Chica's angry voice screeched in her ears. "Bonnie!"

Curious, she turned around to face her fuming best friend, wondering what had her so angry. She had some pizza sauce by her lip and her eyes were full of rage. Chica stormed across the lawn and backhanded her, causing white spots to explode in her vision. Bonnie dropped her phone and stumbled with a yelp.

Grabbing her phone she stood, dusted herself off, and touched a tender hand to her stinging cheek. "What's wrong with you?" She asked the fuming blonde. Chica was about the same height as her, and they were eye to eye. Rage boiled in Chica's gaze like a river of molten lava.

"Why the hell would you say mean things about my weight?" Chica screeched.

Bonnie felt insulted. "What?" She asked. "I'm your best friend! I would never insult your weight."

"Well you did!" Chica retorted, her hands balled into shaking fists at her sides.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie demanded, her voice raising.

Chica snatched the phone out of Bonnie's hand and entered her password, 1-9-8-7. She held out the screen for Bonnie to see, for it was already on the messages app. Messages on the right were in blue, showing that Bonnie sent them, but those were not words she had typed into the keyboard.

She stuttered for a few minutes, saying things like "I didn't- I swear- who-" when she gasped and pointed at the phone. "Jenny!" she yelled, gritting her teeth.

Chica scoffed. "Wow, Bonnie! You're really blaming this on Jenny?"

"Yes!" Bonnie yelled. "She's the one who sent the messages, not me!"

"How could Jenny possibly have sent them? YOU are the one with the phone!"

"But she-"

"Bonnie just shut up! I can't believe you! Not only do you insult me, but then when you get caught in the act you deny it was you!"

"Chica-"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you. From now on, we aren't friends anymore," Chica snarled. With that, she shoved the phone into Bonnie's hand and stormed back into the house, fuming.

Bonnie just stood in the lawn, dumbfounded. Jenny had really done it. She had taken her boyfriend away from her, and caused her best friend to hate her. She had not sent those messages. In fact, as she stood outside thinking, everything fit into place.

Bonnie had sat hunched in the grass, playing with a small flower When Jenny had come outside to ask her if she was alright. Bonnie coudn't help but notice she was being very kind. She didn't insult Bonnie or say anything sarcastic, but instead asked her if she needed anything. When she said no, Jenny had given Bonnie her iPhone, which she said that Bonnie had left on the bed.

It all made sense. Jenny found the phone and texted Chica those mean things, and then planted the phone on Bonnie to make it obvious that it was Bonnie that sent the messages. Anger boiled up in Bonnie's chest, thirst for revenge coursing through her veins, causing her to tremble, clenching her teeth.

Jenny was evil. She hated Bonnie. But why?

Bonnie looked up and glanced at the window. Through it she could see Jenny and Mike in the kitchen, talking to Freddy and Chica. Mike had his arm around Jenny's waist, and she looked as innocent as can be.

"I'm going to find out what she's planning, why she hates me so much, and expose her. And when I do...," Bonnie growled to herself, glaring down at the phone in her hand. She smiled a mischevious smile, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"This bitch is going down."


	15. Plot

{ Gold }

After breakfast, Gold retreated to his room and dug out some mangas from under the bed. He selected Fullmetal Alchemist and climbed up to the top bunk where he flopped down on his stomach and began to read. It was nice and quiet, until raised voices from the yard reached his ears. It sounded like Chica and Bonnie were fighting.

Strange, thought Gold. I've never seen them fight before.

Curious, he got up and set the manga down, climbing down from the top bunk and walking out into the living room. Mari and Foxy were on the couch playing Super Smash Bros U. When Gold walked through the living room and into the kitchen, he saw that Chica had come back inside. She was telling Freddy, Mike, and Jenny what had happened.

"-And she denied it," Chica was saying. Her face was flushed and she had tears in her eyes. She contrantly kept messing with her hair, obviously distressed.

"What happened?" Gold asked, sitting down at the bar and facing the other four.

"Bonnie texted Chica a bunch of crap about her weight, and then denied it, despite the fact she was caught red-handed," Freddy explained, casting an angry glance out into the yard where Bonnie stood still as a stature, glaring at the phone in her hand.

"Huh," Gold said, shaking his head. "That doesn't sound like Bonnie at all."

"I know," Chica said. Her voice was a bit hoarse, probably from her screaming. "But she said it. I don't know why. I thought she was my best friend."

Gold nodded. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He silently slid down from the bar and out the back door. Bonnie's electric green eyes swept up and met Gold's. They were full of malice, hatred, and anger. "What do you want?" She asked in a dark voice. She hardly moved, aside from the occasional necessary blink.

"I wanted to see what's going on," Gold replied. "Something about you sending Chica mean messages?"

Bonnie was suddenly in front of him. Although she was shorter than he was, she was extremely intimidating. "I didn't send the messages," she snarled in his face, bristling.

Gold backed up and put his hands up for defense. "Okay, okay," he said. He had never seen her more angry. "Well, if you didn't send them, who did?"

"Jenny," Bonnie spat out the name like it was poison. She then explained to Gold all that had happened, including how she speculated Jenny was out to get her.

"Why?" Gold asked when she finished. He believed her, Bonnie never lied, but he found it surprising that someone as nice as Jenny would do such a thing. She was so hot and curvy and-

Gold stopped himself. Thinking like that was not appropriate in this situation.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Bonnie said. She was leaning against one of the trees in the yard, staring up at the branches. She lowered her head and her eyes met his again. "I need to somehow expose her. I need to save Mike from her. I need to get rid of her. Will you help me?"

Gold grinned. "Certainly, Bon," he said with a dark chuckle. Incredibly sexy or not, Gold loved busting people. "What's your plan?"

Bonnie grinned. "Well, I've been thinking for a good ten minutes, so I think I got one. I'll get her alone, maybe I'll invite her out to dinner, just the two of us, saying it's for getting to know each other better or some dumb crap. I'll hide a tape recorder in my pocket, and when she starts insulting me, it'll catch it all."

"How do you know she'll insult you?" Gold asked, crossing his arms.

"Every time we've been alone she's insulted me. With the exception of the time she gave me my phone back in the yard."

Gold nodded, taking it all in. A large smile appeared on his face. "Sounds great. And if you want, I can get the audio recording to play directly to my phone or something, so the others can listen in."

"Wonderful," Bonnie replied. "Jenny and Mike leave tomomorrow afternoon, so I should probably go ask her now, it's nearly four."

"Alright. While you go ask her I'll hook up the tape recorder to Freddy's phone or something," Gold said. They both went back inside. Chica, Mike, Foxy, and Mari were all on the couch playing Wii U by now. Jenny wasn't in the kitchen, so Bonnie went to her room to see if she was there.

Meanwhile, Gold approached Freddy, who was munching on some celery and looking at his phone. "Hey, Fred," he whispered.

Freddy looked up, his mouth full of celery. "Mmph?" he muffled.

"Bonnie and Jenny are going out to eat. I need your phone to hook it up to Bonnie's tape recorder. You know, the one she got from law school?" Gold explained, keeping his voice low so nobody could hear it.

Freddy knit his eyebrows and did not move.

Gold sighed. "Trust me, little bro."

Freddy warily handed him the phone. He shoved it in his pocket as Bonnie came out of the master bedroom. Bonnie handed him the tape recorder. "Here's the recorder, Gold." she said with a smile. "Jenny's getting ready."

"Thanks," Gold replied, then went to work. It only took him a few minutes and she stuffed the recorder in her hoodie pocket just as Jenny was coming out of the bedroom.

"Are you ready, Bonnie?" Jenny asked in a sweet voice.

Bonnie better be right about this, Gold thought. If you ask me, she seems pretty innocent.

As soon as they left and the front door closed, Gold dashed into the living room and turned the TV off, earning a few shouts in protest from the people in the living room.

"Calm down, guys," Gold said commandingly. "This is important. I know all of you think Jenny is nice and sweet - especially you, Mike, since you're dating her-" Mike looked at the floor and frowned when he said this "-but I tell you she isn't. She's out to get Bonnie, and we're going to prove it. Bonnie has a tape recorder in her pocket. Everything she and Jenny say will be recorded and you'll hear it through Freddy's phone. You don't have to believe me just yet, but if you would just sit and listen to their converstions, I can prove to you she's bad."

His speech finished, he sat on the couch, setting the phone on the coffee table, the volume at max. Everyone sat still, their eyes on the phone, listening. The sounds of them getting in the car and starting it were heard, and then silence.

Gold chewed his lip. Hopefully a conversation would start up soon and they could prove Hot Jenny's bad intentions.


	16. Pizza Face

{ Bonnie }

As she made her way out to the car, Jenny offered to drive. Once they got in the car, Bonnie clicked the tape recorder on silently. Neither of them spoke for a while. She knew Gold and the others were listening back home, and she needed evidence. She decided she would attempt to strike up a conversation.

"So, Jenny," she started, turning towards her. The blonde did not reply for a while.

"Where are we going to eat?" she finally asked, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh... anywhere you want."

They drove in silence for a while. Bonnie was starting to get anxious.

Damn it, She's not insulting me...

The sun was slowly setting and Bonnie watched it, mesmorized by the golden glow. Soon the sun retreated behind the trees for the night. They were going some way that Bonnie wasn't familar with.

"Uh... Jenny? Where are we going?" Bonnie asked. She did not reply, but a small smile made itself present on her face.

"You'll find out."

Bonnie felt her pulse racing. She checked her pocket and made sure the tape recorder was on. It was.

The car slowed to a stop. Bonnie, who had been studying her nails, looked up. They were in a clearing, trees on all sides, besides a rocky path that they had come on. In front of them sat an abandoned church.

"An abandoned church?" Bonnie asked, trying to tell her friends where Jenny was taking her.

Jenny grinned. "Yeah! Trust me, come on!" She said in a cheery and excited voice. With that, she got out of the car.

Bonnie reluctantly got out of the car. Jenny walked towards the church, her hips swaying, twirling the car keys on one finger. Bonnie looked around. She had no idea where they were. This was not going to end well, she felt it all the way to her bones. The oncoming night just made things worse.

"Coming?" Jenny asked. She did not go into the church, but instead leaned against the wall.

Bonnie stopped a few feet away from her, not saying anything.

"Why have you taken me here?" She asked in a steady voice, forcing all her fear down to give her the same noncholant demeanor she always had.

Jenny scoffed. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me," she spat, her voice full of venom. She had ignored Bonnie's question and only made her more confused.

Bonnie arched one eyebrow. "Am I supposed to?" she asked warily.

A harsh laugh erupted from Jenny's mouth. "And I thought you were the smart one. You don't remember when Gabe attacked Sarah? I was the friend with her."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "No. Y-you can't be-" Everything came together in her head, all the separate puzzle pieces forming to create the entire picture. And what an ugly picture it was.

Jenny grinned, her face covered in creepy shadows. "You bet, Bon. It's me. The girl with so many pimples blind people read her face. Jennifer."

"How did I not realize..." Bonnie asked herself, slapping her forehead. "Same hair color, eye color, same name but just a shorter version - GAH! I'm such an idiot!"

"That's right, sweetie," Jenny growled, a twisted smile on he face. "You caused me so much pain in middle school."

"You caused me more in elementary!" Bonnie hissed, scrunching up her face in anger. This was her arch nemesis since second grade. Jennifer "Pizza Face" Fitzgerald. How had she not realized it was the same person? The only explanation was her lack of sleep and stress.

Jenny snarled like a wild animal. "You made my life a living hell. You and that Finn guy that's obsessed with pirates," she was nearly screaming now. Bonnie's heart was racing. "And now, I'm making your life a living hell. You broke up with your boyfriend. I kissed him and made you think he was cheating on you! Your best friend hates you. I sent those messages. You're all alone!" She laughed like a madwoman.

Bonnie knew it. Jenny had been sabotaging her life for the past few days. But she knew she wasn't alone. "That's what you think," she laughed, sticking her hand in her pocket. Realization hit her like a giant fist slammed itself into her stomach. Her phone was gone.

"Looking for your phone?" Jenny smiled, her eyes wide as saucers. She looked like a female, blonde Jeff the Killer.

Thinking about killers in the dark woods by an abandoned church with a psychopath nemisis on a rampage. Good going, Bon.

"You left it in the car," she finished, then pressed a button on her car keys. The door locked with a sharp beep that echoed through the clearing. Bonnie was trying to keep herself from panicking. This was definitely not going to end well.

Where was a pair of scissors when you needed them?

Jenny put the key in her pocket and cracked her knuckles. "Well, Bonnie," she said, her voice so overly sweet it made Bonnie shudder. "I don't think I've caused you enough pain yet. I think to be satisfied, I need to see you bloody and beaten at my feet, begging for mercy!" she broke out in mad laughter.

Before Bonnie could do anything, Jenny flew at her. The dark clearing exploded with light as Jenny punched her in the nose and tackled her to the ground. Warm blood gushed down her chin and into her mouth. Gagging, Bonnie brought her knees up to gain purchase, and kicked Jenny in the stomach, sending her flying off.

Bonnie jumped up, wiping her nose. She took self-defense classes years ago, but she doubted it would be much help. Her sharp bobby pin was also gone, so she had nothing to defend herself. Jenny picked herself up off the floor, panting. At least she didn't have a knife or anything sharp. "Oh," Jenny growled. "So you want to play the hard way?"

She grabbed Bonnie by the collar and shoved her into the wall of the church. Her head hit the wall and more light exploded on her vision.

Bonnie smacked Jenny across the face with her palm. The blonde cried out in pain and stumbled a bit. Bonnie kicked her in the side and she fell over.

Jenny hit the ground and rolled, standing right back up. Her cheek was an angry red and her green eyes flared with anger.

Bonnie ran at her and tackled her, showing her to the ground. She tried to hit the pressure point that would make her pass out, but Jenny rolled her over and ended up on top, screeching in fury. Jenny yanked at Bonnie's hair and Bonnie landed a few good punches to her face as they rolled around in the grass.

Jenny ended up with red claw marks on her face when Bonnie used her fingernails to tear open her soft cheek flesh, and Bonnie with two swollen and throbbing black eyes and a bleeding nose.

Eventually they broke apart and both stood. Bonnie wiped her nose and snarled. "You won't get away with this, Jenny."

A wide, maniacal smile broke out on her face. She stepped closer to Bonnie and caressed her fingers on her chin. "Dear Bonnie... I already have."

Jenny kicked her in the chest and shoved her to the ground. Bonnie felt the breath knocked out of her as she fell over, fighting to get her breath back. She landed on her side and gasped to fill her lungs with air. But it didn't end there. Laughing madly, Jenny started kicking Bonnie in the stomach. A crack was heard, but it was not a rib.

The tape recorder broke.

Coughing up blood, Bonnie curled into a ball as Jenny continued to kick her. Eventually she got tired and stopped. By then, Bonnie couldn't even lift one finger, let alone do anything to fight back. Her nose was swollen and her stomach, sides, all of the rest of her body was huring like hell. She let out a moan.

Jenny cackled. She wiped some of the blood from her face. Her right eye was slowly turning black from one of Bonnie's punches.

"By the time they find you, you'll be dead," she said as she swung the keys around on her finger. She sighed, shaking her head. "I'll miss my Mikey. He was so sweet. He put up with everything I did and said. I still have feelings for him. But after this, I don't think he'll want to be with me anymore."

With that, she started towards the car, laughing like she had just exchanged a pleasant joke with an old friend. "By the way, I knew about the tape recorder the whole time. That's why I decided to make my move. I mean I would have left tomorrow anyway so I had to do it at some point. I'll just leave early. And they'll never find me. I hope you don't mind, I'm stealing this car of yours. I'll be out of the country by morning."

Bonnie watched as Jenny got in the car. She revved the engine then turned and thundered down the road, her headlights fading out of sight.


	17. Rescue

{ Foxy }

Gold explained that Bonnie had a tape recorder and that they should all listen to her and Jenny's conversation. Foxy couldn't help but feel like he was eavesdropping, but he listened anyway, curious. He already was a bit wary around Jenny since she was the one that made Bonnie break up with him, and didn't even help straighten things out.

Their converstion wasn't all that weird, until Bonnie asked where they were. Foxy started to get worried. What was Jenny doing to his BonBon?

As Jenny slowly revealed herself, the room went completely silent. Nobody could belive what they were hearing. She was Bonnie's arch nemesis from middle school. Jenny sure can hold a grudge. They argued back and forth for a while, Jenny slowly sounding more and more insane.

Jenny was really evil. Soon a fight broke out, and it sounded like Bonnie was losing. Badly. The had to help her.

"Where is she?" Chica asked, hysteria in her voice.

"We have to go find her!" Foxy said, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You won't get away with this, Jenny," Bonnie's voice said from the tape.

"Dear Bonnie... I already have."

There were some grunts and the sounds of kicking, and the tape suddenly cut. Gold smacked the phone, then turned on the others with fear in his eyes. "They broke the tape recorder," he said.

Everyone went crazy. Foxy started having an anxiety attack, breathing heavily, moaning, trembling, yanking at his hair. His breathing hitched and tears fell from his eyes. Chica talked to him calmly and he finally settled down. "Let's go get her," Chica said quietly to Foxy. "Everything will be alright."

Freddy grabbed his car keys. They couln't all fit in the truck since there were only four seats. Freddy drove, Chica rode shotgun, and Foxy and Gold rode in the back. Mari and Mike stayed back. Mike refused to talk and his face was contorted in a grimace of sadness and pain. He lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Freddy sped down the road. "Where are they?"

"Somewhere that has an abandoned church?"

They drove around for about thirty minutes. Foxy was silently dying inside, knowing that his love was out there being harmed by some evil nemesis of hers from when they were children. Panic started to surface and pressure was slowly being applied onto his chest. He fought to not have another anxiety attack. It wouldn't help anything if he did. He went back to thinking about Jenny.

Suddenly it all came back to him.

He remembered a girl named Jennifer being mean to her in elementary. He remembered her coming to him crying. He would comfort her and yell at Jennifer. How had they not noticed that it was her?

"There!" Gold yelled, startling Foxy out of his momories. There was a rock road leading back into the forest.

Freddy sped down the road. Soon the trees thinned and opened into a clearing. In the middle was a huge abandoned church. When they pulled up, their headlights landed on a figure laying in front of the church.

Bonnie.

Foxy was the first out of the car, sprinting over her. His heart felt like it was going to explode and tears started falling out of his eyes like floodgates had been opened.

Freddy was at Bonnie's other side. Her nose was bloody and swolen, dirt all over her clothes. Blood pooled around her mouth an dripped into a small puddle by her head.

Foxy laid his head on her chest, sobbing. This was the second time. The second time someone had hurt his Bonnie, and he couldn't get there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He mentally cursed himself and smacked himself in the forehead. "This is all my fault. I'm the worst boyfriend ever." He stroked Bonnie's soft blue hair, which was covered in blood in some places.

Tears blurred his vision and everything seemed to go on around Foxy in fast forward. He let out a low moan that almost sounded like a coyote.

Luckily, Bonnie didn't need an ambulence. They helped her into the truck. It was a squeeze, but since she was so skinny they were able to fit her in.

As Freddy sped home, Foxy stroked Bonnie's face gently. She was awake, but she seemed disconnected from everything that was happening around her. She stared ahead of her at the road, not saying anything, her mouth open slightly.

"I'm sorry," Foxy kept murmuring over and over. She didn't seem to hear him, but he kept saying it regardless.

Bonnie was laid on the couch once they got her home. Chica cleaned up her face and talked to her about how she was so sorry for everything.

Foxy went into the girls' closet. He knew Bonnie still had it. He found it in minutes, a small box on one of the highest shelves. He brought it to the living room, where everyone was crowded around Bonnie asking her questions. One by one they all went silent as they saw him come in.

"Leave us alone, please," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. Everyone obliged without complaint, filing silently into the kitchen. Foxy sat down on the floor next to the couch. Bonnie turned her head and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Bonnie," he started, trying to keep his voice from cracking. His pirate accent was gone in the seriousness of the moment. "I would never, ever cheat on you. I love you more than I love my favorite food. Jenny was the one that kissed me. I tried to push her off but as you saw, she's really strong."

Bonnie nodded, but said nothing. There was a ghost of a smile on her pale face. A strand of blue hair fell into her face, which Foxy pushed behind her ear tenderly. He silently opened the box and began pulling out the contents in it. Some cards, some valentines. Finally, he pulled out the pirate costume. It was small now, for it was the size of a seven year old.

When Bonnie saw the costume, she smiled and her eyes got watery. She weakly stretched her arms out and wrapped them around Foxy's neck. He moved closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Billy died. You almost died. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this," Foxy mumbled.

Bonnie said nothing, but nudged the side of his head with her own in affection.

They sat like that in silence for a few moments, when Bonnie finally broke it. "I love you."

"I love you too," Foxy replied. "And I promise, I'll always protect you from now on."

Bonnie let out a small chuckle, and turned her head. Her breathing evened out and Foxy knew she was asleep. Gently, Foxy put her arms down, quietly packed up the box, and left the room. After returning the box to its proper place, he went into Freddy and Gold's room, where he had been staying for the past couple days.

He flopped down on the air mattress and pulled the ring out from inside the pillow case. He turned the ring around in his fingers, then nodded his head, deciding. As soon as Mike and Mari left, he was going to propose to Bonnie. He would take her out to a fancy restaurant, her favorite one, and then they would have a moonlit walk in the park. Right before they went home, he would pull out the ring and propose.

It was going to be amazing, it was going to be romantic, it was going to be perfect.


	18. Leaving

{ Freddy }

"Mike?" Freddy called, poking his head into the living room from the kitchen.

Mike was sitting on the fold-out couch bed, staring at the wall, his trunk spewing clothes everywhere. His face was expressionless and his hair was messed up. "Hey, Freddy," he mumbled, not moving at all.

Freddy sat next to him on the scrambled sheets. "What's wrong?" he asked. He didn't want to ask if he was alright, because something was obviously bugging him.

"This is all my fault," Mike replied, finally turning his head and looking Freddy in the eye. His chocolate irises were full of pain and misery.

"What?" Freddy asked, confused. "How?"

Mike said nothing, but instead lifted up his shirt, showing a large faded bruise on his side. "Woah..." Freddy mumbled, looking at it closely. It was fading away, but it covered a large amount of his skin. "Where did that come from?" He asked. Mike put his shirt back down and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Jenny always abused me," he said softly. "She never let me do anything, and she always knew where I was all the time. She said if I ever broke up with her that she would find me, bring me back to our house, and tie me up so I could never leave her."

"Damn," Freddy replied.

"And... I got this bruise on my side because I told her she couldn't come with me here. I knew she hated Bonnie and I was afraid they would fight, so I told her no. She takes tae kwon do, so she's way stronger than me," he turned red at this point and scratched the back of his neck, embarassed. "She kicked me in the side repeatedly until I finally let her come. I never thought she would do that to Bonnie though."

Freddy could see tears forming in Mike's eyes. He put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. "It's my fault Bonnie is hurt. All because I'm such a wimp."

Freddy wrapped one arm around his friend. "Mike, it's alright," he said. "Jenny didn't do any permenant damage. Bonnie should be back on her feet in about a day."

Mike sniffed, wiping away some tears. "The crazy part is," he mumbled. "I still love Jenny." His voice cracked and he raked his hands through his hair. "Even though she's done these things to my friend."

"Mike, there are better women out there," Freddy said. "Women that don't abuse you. I'm sure you'll find someone better than Jenny."

"B-but Freddy, you don't understand. I mean yeah she was abusive, but she had a soft side, she really did! On our anniversary she got me my favorite chocolates, whenever I was sick she would take care of me, she made the best home-cooked meals..." Mike sighed, resting his head on his hands.

"She fled the country. The cops will track her down and detain her eventually."

Mike nodded. "I'm honestly not sure how to feel about that. She was good in the bedroom, too..."

"You guys...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Uh... Okay?"

"I don't think I want to date anyone else."

"I understand."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Well, I gotta go back home. Back to my job," Mike finally said, starting to put his clothes into his trunk.

"Oh yeah, what do you do anyway?"

"I'm a nighttime security guard at Chuck E. Cheese's."

Freddy shuddered. "Watching animatronics all night? Isn't that super creepy?" Five years ago at Freddy Fazbear's came to mind, and he shuddered again.

"Nah," Mike said, waving a hand. "They aren't that bad. It's not like they try to kill me or anything."

Freddy laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

"Well," Mike said, dropping onto his knees next to his trunk. "I'd better pack up. My plane leaves in four hours. I have to get to the airport soon."

Freddy nodded. "I'll leave you to it," he replied, then left the room and retreated to the kitchen. Mari was sitting at the bar, poking at a plate of scrambled eggs. His suitcase was on the floor next to him, propped against the chair legs.

"How are you, Mark?" Freddy asked Mari, sitting down next to him.

Mari looked up at Freddy. His eyes were full of so much pain and grief for a twenty-three year old. "I'm doing fine," he said unconvincingly. "I know Billy's in a better place."

Freddy nodded, saying nothing.

"I'm just really gonna miss him. Kid was my best friend, you know? Despite the ten-year age difference, we got along so well," Mari said, staring out the window.

"He was a really great kid," Freddy agreed. "And I'm sure you'll get to see him again someday."

Mari nodded. He turned back to Freddy and hugged him. "Thanks," he said quietly.

They broke apart and Mari ate in silence. Soon, Mike came in and grabbed himself a bowl of Froot Loops.

"So, Mari," Mike asked as he sat down on his other side. "You got a special girl back at home?"

Mari choked on his bite of eggs and giggled, the first time he had smiled since BB's death. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys!" he said.

"What?" Freddy asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"I figured out a few months back that I'm totally bisexual."

"Really?" Mike asked. Mari nodded. "So, you got a special boy back home, then?"

Mari shook his head. "Not really. I like being all on my own. Though I do go out on dates sometimes. I think I'll remain unmarried for my life though."

Freddy smiled. "You don't like commitment?" Freddy asked, getting a nod and a muffled "mmhmm" from Mari.

"Hey! You're just like me!" Gold said. He had been walking in the kitchen when Freddy had asked the question. He leaned on the counter, propping himself on his elbows.

"You're bi?" Mike joked.

Freddy let out a laugh. "Gold loves girls more than he loves himself. Didn't you see him flirting with Jenny when she first got here? I highly doubt he's bi."

Mike raised his eyebrows. "You were flirting with my girlfriend?"

Gold smirked. "You know me too well," he told Freddy. He then turned to Mike. "I never planned to date Jenny or ask her out or anything like that. I wouldn't move in on someone else's girl. I just thought she was pretty. But hey, after she hurt Bonnie like that, there's no way in hell I have any feelings for her anymore."

Mike frowned but said nothing. The four boys lapsed into silence.

In about an hour, a taxi pulled up in the driveway. Since Mike and Mari were both traveling alone now, there was room in the taxi for both of them.

"Bye, Freddy," Mike said as he hugged the older boy. "Thanks for everything."

"See ya, Schmidt."

Mari hugged Freddy as well. "Gonna miss you, dipstick," he said with a chuckle.

"Later, Mari."

After some more good-bye hugs and waves, the taxi was off, and it was just the five again. Bonnie was leaning against Foxy, using him for support. Freddy had his arm wrapped around Chica. Gold stood there with his hands in his pockets. They watched the taxi until it drove out of sight, and then they retreated back inside.

"Well," Gold said as they all settled in the living room. "This'll be a nice story to tell our kids."

Freddy choked on his water and coughed. When he could speak again, he asked, "kids?!"

Gold was practically dying with laughter. He wiped a tear away from his eye and took in a breath. "I was kidding, Freddy." he laughed. "Although, we all know it's bound to happen eventually."

"Aye, lad, shut it," Foxy said, only half-joking. He was once again red-faced as he turned on the television.

They found a good movie to watch and watched it without a care in the world, glad that everything was back to normal.


	19. Proposal

(**Author's Note**: I don't know how many of you know, but this story was originally posted on a different site before I brought it to Fanfiction. Well on that other site I changed Foxy's real name to Finn instead of Felix. Just thought I should let you guys know.)

{ Bonnie }

It was about a month after Mike and Mari had left. Everyone was sitting around, watching television and eating snacks. It was a normal, peaceful Friday. And that was how Bonnie liked it. A lot had happened recently, and she was just thankful for some quiet time. She had finished her project for law school and made a low A, which she was content with. She had just gotten out of school and had come home for the night.

She sat on the couch, leaning against Foxy, who had his arm around her. When they clicked to a news channel, a familiar face stuck out at them.

Her green eyes were wild with rage as the news played a clip of her struggling against the police. She was forced to the ground and thrashed around, her dirty blonde hair in a tangled mess around her head. She glared at the camera with malice before the clip stopped.

"Jenny!" Foxy and Bonnie said at the same time.

Everyone wandered into the living room, eyes intent on the screen. Foxy turned up the volume.

"-Jennifer Walters has finally been caught and is now in custody. She has been charged with theft and attempted murder. Her trial is taking place in a few days, but everyone knows what the outcome of this one will be," the news lady said.

Everyone let out a cheer. "No more evil Jenny!" Foxy whooped. The only thing that would make it better is if BB could somehow come back to life.

Bonnie smiled. Her original plan was to turn all her friends against Jenny and make her run away or something. Instead, she had taken a beating and Jenny had gotten away. And now, karma does its duty and Jenny was caught. Satisfaction crept through Bonnie's bones and her smile grew wider.

After everything had died down and the television went to commercial, Bonnie looked up at Foxy. "Weren't we supposed to go on a date tonight?" She asked.

Foxy gasped. "Aye! Yer right! We should go get ready."

He had asked her when she got home if she wanted to go out with him that night. He had told her it was special.

Bonnie retreated to her room, Chica following. Freddy and Gold went to join Foxy. As Bonnie was changing into her outfit, a white blouse with a blue mini skirt, Chica stopped her.

"No, Bon! You can't go like that!" she insisted.

"Why not? Bonnie asked, confused.

"You guys haven't gone on a date in forever. This has to be really special," she replied, rummaging through the closet. She came back with a strapless baby blue dress. It went down her her calves and had a large pastel purple flower on the right shoulder.

"Chica, when did you-"

"It was for your birthday, but I think you need it now," Chica said with a smile, holding it out to Bonnie.

"My birthday isn't until December 19th, Chica. It's April."

"So? I like to get gifts early."

Bonnie laughed, then went into the connecting bathroom. She changed into the dress, which fit her quite well, and then let Chica in, who squealed when she saw Bonnie. "It matches your hair!" she said excitedly.

"About my hair..." Bonnie said. It was a mess, really. It stuck out in various places and was so tangled she couldn't get a brush through it.

"Okay, let's get to work," Chica said, grabbing a comb, a flat iron, and a curling wand. Combing Bonnie's hair out took five minutes. After some yelping and yanking, it was finally combed through. Chica quickly brushed it to make it softer as she plugged in the flat iron.

The two best friends talked as her hair was flat ironed. When it was perfectly straight, Chica unplugged the flat iron and plugged in the curling wand, putting on a heat resistant glove. Carefully yet quickly, Bonnie's hair was curled.

"Chica, it looks perfect," Bonnie said, smiling wide as she looked at her hair in the mirror.

"We aren't don't yet," Chica said, taking out a makeup bag from a drawer.

When the blonde finished, Bonnie had purple eye shadow, mascara, blush, and foundation on. Her green eyes contrasted the mascara and eye shadow, making them pop.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Chica squealed, wrapping Bonnie in a tight hug. Bonnie hugged back.

"Thanks to you," Bonnie replied.

The two exited their room. Foxy was already waiting. He wore a crisp black tuxedo with a red bowtie. His long red hair was combed and pulled back into a small ponytail. Bonnie loved his long hair.

"My lady," Foxy said with a bow. "You look beautiful,"

Bonnie blushed slightly. "You look pretty handsome yourself," she replied. Foxy held out his arm. They linked elbows and walked to Freddy's truck, which was the only car they had left, as Jenny had stolen the other one. After Foxy opened Bonnie's door for her, he got in the driver side and started the car.

They drove in silence until they came to Bonnie's absolute favorite restaurant: Fanshī.

"Oh my gosh, Foxy!" Bonnie said as he parked. "I love this place! Sushi is my favorite!"

Foxy smiled as he opened her door for her. He once again opened to front door and the sweet smell of wasabi and ginger met Bonnie's nose. She sighed in content as she and Foxy walked up to the desk.

"Reservation for Finn," Foxy told the man, his pirate accent gone.

"Ah, yes! Finn-kun and Bonnie-san. This way, please," the man replied with a slight Japanese accent.

He led them to a table outside overlooking the lake that the restaurant was built next to. He set down napkins and menus and after a small bow, left them alone. The sun was setting, reflecting gorgeously on the surface of the water. The spring air was just the right temperature, and the breeze blew softly on Bonnie's face.

After they ordered and the sushi was served, Bonnie used the chopsticks to put more ginger on hers. She loved the taste and the kick of the ginger.

The couple talked as they ate. When Bonnie and Foxy finished they set their chopsticks down and a waiter picked their plates up.

"Would you like any dessert? Mochi ice cream? Sata andagi?" The waiter asked.

"Sata andagi, kudasai," Bonnie replied. The man smiled and quickly walked off.

"What did that mean?" Foxy asked, confused. Bonnie knew a bit of Japanese, but Foxy could only speak english.

"Sata andagi are basically Japanese donuts. and 'kudasai' means please," Bonnie explained. Foxy nodded in understanding. Soon the dessert was brought and they finished it slowly, savoring the flavor and smiling with content.

Foxy paid the bill and they got back into the car. By now the sun was set and the half-moon bathed the street in a pale light. Instead of going back home, Foxy pulled into the park, which was empty. Bonnie turned to Foxy with a look of confusion. He opened her door and gestured to the park. "Moonlit walk?" He asked with a lopsided smile.

Bonnie grinned and got out of the car. The two walked through the park, holding hands and talking quietly. Foxy seemed like he was nervous. He kept scratching the back of his head and he wouldn't look Bonnie in the eye.

"Is something wrong, Foxy?" Bonnie asked, stopping.

Foxy stopped as well and broke his hold on her hand. He didn't look at her, but instead twiddled his thumbs. "No, nothing's wrong," he said quietly.

Bonnie could tell where this was going. She forced herself not to smile. "Why are you acting all nervous?" She was trembling with nervousness by now, but she did not show it.

"I, uh... I wanted to ask you a question," Foxy said, his pirate accent completely gone.

"I'm listening," Bonnie said, folding her hands together in front of her. She definitely knew where this was going, and she was using every last ounce of willpower to keep from smiling.

"Bon, I've dated you for about five years and known you since you were in second grade. We've had our ups and downs, we fight a bit, but I know, and I have known since I was a little kid, that I love you. I love you more than anything, you mean the world to me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't said yes when I asked you out. And we've been together for a long time and... I was just wondering..."

Foxy slowly got down on one knee. Bonnie was trembling by now. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth, forcing tears of hapiness back. He pulled out a small purple box and opened it, revealing a ring that sparkled in the moonlight. A breeze whistled through the park, ruffling Bonnie's hair slightly. Foxy's amber eyes glittered with love as he said the four words.

"Will you marry me?"

Bonnie nodded, then found her voice. "Yes, Finn. Yes," she said. He stood and they kissed. Foxy wrapped his arms around her back and she wrapped hers around his neck. Finally Foxy broke apart and hugged Bonnie.

"I love you so much," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"i love you too, Captain Foxy," she replied.

Foxy slipped her ring on. It was beautiful, a diamond joined by two gittering amethysts. Giddy with excitement, they made their way back to the car, driving home and talking about the wedding.


	20. Strawberry-Flavored

{ Freddy }

The news was broken that Bonnie and Foxy were engaged. Freddy slapped the redhead on the back. "You did it!" he told him, beaming.

Chica squealed inhumanly loud and hugged Bonnie in a death grip. She was crying and laughing at the same time, saying over and over how happy she was for her best friend.

Foxy turned from the girls to Freddy. He smirked and whispered in the brunette's ear, "your turn, mate."

Another wave of nausea washed over Freddy. "Soon," he promised, then went back to his room.

The weekend passed and Bonnie went back to school. She and Foxy's wedding had been scheduled for a few weeks later.

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon. Chica had just got back from work as a cashier at the supermarket. She put her purse down on the counter and got out a pack of chocolate cream-filled cupcakes from the pantry, licking her lips and smiling.

Freddy snatched the package from her, kissing her cheek. She whined and stomped her foot.

"Freddyyyyy, give me back my cupcakes," Chica begged.

"No cupcakes for you. I'm taking you out to dinner," Freddy said, putting the cupcakes on a high shelf.

Chica grinned. "Where?" She asked.

"I don't know, we'll find out," he replied. "Just go grab a jacket in case it's cold."

"No fancy dress like Bonnie?"

"Sadly, nope."

Chica pouted, but then smiled again. "Alright."

She went to her room to go grab a jacket and put her makeup on. Freddy went to his room to grab the wedding ring. He usually kept it under his pillow when it wasn't in his jacket pocket.

Nothing but cold sheets met his hand when he felt around under the pillow. Confused, he reached into his pocket, thinking he had shoved it inside instead. Nothing.

Panic fluttered in his chest, but he shoved it back down. He probably just misplaced it.

Freddy began looking through his room for other possible places he might have put the ring. He found nothing but socks, old toys, Gold's mangas and magazines full of ladies in bikinis, and a random stash of candy.

"Gold?" Freddy called, rifling through a dresser full of pajama pants.

"Yeah?" the blonde asked, coming in and closing the door halfway.

"Have you seen the ring?" Freddy asked in a hushed voice, turning to face his older brother.

Gold shook his head. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't find it." His voice had a hint of hysteria to it, his eyes wide.

"Well, when was the last time you saw it?"

"It was in my pocket right before the... party," Freddy answered, then raked his hands through his hair angrily. "It must have fallen out of my pocket!"

"While you were twerking to All About That Bass," Gold snickered.

Freddy slugged him in the arm. "Shut up! This is serious!" He growled. "One of those freaking teenagers must have stolen it!"

"You got enough for another one?"

"No Gold, I can't just pull two thousand dollars out of my ass."

Gold snickered again. "That would be so cool if you could."

Freddy growled in frustration. "You can't be serious about anything!" he said, his voice rising.

"Freddy, calm down!"

Freddy sighed and felt tears sting his eyes. "The ring was stolen, or lost, or something. The point is, I don't have a wedding ring, I don't have enough for another one, and I'm taking Chica out to dinner. She's probably expecting a proposal. I'm sure Bonnie told her every detail of her proposal, and she expects it to be every bit as romantic, if not more!"

By now Freddy was hyperventilating. What was he going to do?

Gold rifled through the stash of candy and pulled something out. When he turned, Freddy saw that it was a strawberry ring pop. it has dust and hair clinging to it.

"Here," he held it out to him with a smile.

Freddy smacked his hand and the ring pop flew into the wall and cracked into pieces.

"NO!" Gold yelled, falling to his knees.

"I'm not proposing with a candy ring," Freddy said, rolling his eyes.

"Why not?" Gold asked, standing up. "Come on, how many women can say that their wedding ring was freaking strawberry-flavored?"

"You're a nut," Freddy huffed, standing. "I guess I'll just take her to dinner. I'll save up for another ring and propose later." He picked up a brush from the dresser and started working through his tangled brown hair.

"You know she's expecting a proposal," Gold told him. "It's either that, or a plastic dinosaur ring like I told you about a few weeks ago."

"I'm not going all Sims 3 on Chica."

Gold just laughed.

Freddy finished getting himself ready and walked into the kitchen. Chica was there, wearing white skinny jeans, a pink shirt, and a yellow hoodie. She smiled at Freddy as he took her hand.

"Have fun you crazy kids!" Gold yelled after them, waving dramatically.

They got into the car and started down the road, Freddy silently freaking out.

Should I...?

No... you can't.

But...

You can't.

When they stopped at a red light, Freddy made his decision. He turned to Chica. "Hey baby, I need to go pick something up at the store. Is that alright?"

Chica looked a bit confused, but nodded. "Yeah, that's okay. I need to get myself some more twinkies anyway."

Freddy pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. He and Chica walked into the store. "Meet back here in about five minutes?" Chica asked. Freddy nodded and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and then they parted ways.

As soon as Chica was out of sight, Freddy bolted down the aisle toward the jewelry. When he got there he skidded to a halt and slapped his fingers on the glass, panting and searching for a ring.

The lady at the desk jumped when he smacked his hands down. She had long, straight black hair framing her hard daek blue eyes. She was short, but looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her skin was lily white, which contrasted greatly to her black T-shirt.

"Woah buddy, where's the fire?" she asked with a slight New York accent.

"Sorry," Freddy said, gasping for breath. "About to propose, need a ring."

"You're proposing tonight and you don't even have a ring?" The lady laughed. "Your procrastination level is over 9000."

Freddy sighed. "Can you just help me please?"

She leaned forward. "Sure, whatcha lookin for?"

"Something under a hundred bucks."

The lady burst out in laughter, smacking the desk as she fought for breath. Freddy just stared at her, confused. Finally she stopped and looked up, wiping a tear from her eye.

Her eyes met his and her smile fell. "Oh, you're serious?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows.

Freddy nodded slowly, agitated.

"Well, sorry dude. Cheapest I got is about eight hundred, and that one's on super sale."

A long sigh escaped his mouth and he slid down against the glass case, covering his face with his hands. He let out a low moan. "What am I going to do?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Well..." the lady said. Why is she still talking to me? Freddy wondered. "You can get her a mood ring, or maybe a ring pop."

"You're the second person to suggest a ring pop," Freddy half-growled half-mumbled.

She laughed again. "Maybe you should consider it, then."

Shaking his head, he stood and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Well, thanks anyway I guess, er...?"

"Mary. Good luck with your girl," She added as he started off.

"Thanks," Freddy called behind him as he walked back towards the front of the store.

When he got back, Chica was already waiting, holding a box of twinkies. She smiled at Freddy and nudged his arm with her elbow when he got to her. "What did you get?"

Crap, Freddy thought. I didn't even grab anything. She's going to get suspicious.

"Oh, they didn't have what I was looking for," he answered with a fake, exaggerated pout.

Chica laughed. "That's alright, I'm sure it'll be there next time." She looked over at one of the checkout lanes, which had just finished checking out someone and was open. "I'm going to go check out my twinkies, alright?" she asked.

Freddy nodded. When she walked off he looked at the big wall that had racks of candy, gum, snacks, etc. He looked through the tic-tacs and longingly touched a snack-size Nutella.

His eyes landed on a box that was sitting on the rack. Inside were ring pops, wrapped up in their pink plastic encasings.

How would she react?

"Freddy! Are you coming or not?" Chica's voice reached his ears. He turned and saw her by the door, holding her twinkies.

"One second, I'm looking at the candy," he called back with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Meet you in the car, then," she replied as she walked outside.

Freddy waited once more until she was out of sight, then grabbed a strawberry ring pop, causing all the wrappers to make crinkling noises. He paid for it quickly, shoving it into his pocket and walking outside to the car where Chica was waiting.

He closed the car door and turned the key, the ignition roaring to life. Chica had placed her twinkies in the back seat.

"So, where are we going?" Chica asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"You pick."

"I'm really feeling pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

They said "pizza" in voices mimicking the "okay? okay" voices from The Fault In Our Stars, then broke out into laughter.

Freddy pulled into the local pizza place and they walked inside. After being seated and waiting for a few minutes, a waitress came and took their order. Freddy ordered a large half-cheese and half-anchovies.

"Anchovies are nasty!" Chica complained.

Freddy laughed. "Don't worry, I only got half."

Chica pouted, but when they got the pizza she perked up again.

They ate in silence for a while.

When they finished, they walked outside and instead of going toward the car, started walking in circles around the parking lot, holding hands, talking, and laughing.

Freddy jumped up on the curb and balanced, waking with his arms out like an airplane.

"Hey Chica?" he asked after they had fallen silent for a few moments.

"Yeah?" she replied. She had pulled her hair back into a miniature ponytail at the back of her neck. Her purple eyes looked up at Freddy.

He jumped off of the curb and stood in front of her. They had stopped walking, and stood at the edge of the parking lot.

"Do you love ring pops?"

Chica cocked one eyebrow. "Yeah, they're delicious."

"Do you love me?"

This time she laughed. "Of course I do, Freddy. That's a silly question. Anyway, where are you going with this?"

Freddy scratched the back of his head. "Well, I, erm... See I... Well um..."

He tapped his chin, unsure of how to put it that he lost the expensive wedding ring that he was originally going to propose with and now she was getting an edible candy ring that cost 50¢ at the department store.

Finally, he just sighed and took her hands in his. "I need to ask you something. Promise you won't laugh or get upset, or... both?"

Chica looked confused at this point. "Uh... sure," she told him.

"How long have we dated now?"

"About five years."

"How long have you loved me?"

"Since, like, 6th grade."

"How much do you love me?"

"More than I could say in words."

"Then you shouldn't get angry. Alright."

With another nervous sigh, he pulled the ring pop out of his pocket. He unwrapped the pink wrapper and shoved it back inside, holding the candy. The ring itself was blue, contrasting with the red of the lollipop, which glowed in the streetlights.

"Uh... I'm really confused."

Freddy laughed nervously. "Work with me," he told her.

He got down on one knee. "Connie, I love you. I, uh, don't have much more to offer than this ring pop, which in my opinion is pathetic, but, it's the thought that counts, right?"

Chica had realized what was going on at this point. Her expression was a mix between happiness, confusion, and amusement.

"Well, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She laughed, a warm sound that echoed in the empty parking lot. "Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed. Her arms wrapped around Freddy tightly. He was shocked at first, but then hugged her back. After a moment, she broke away from him and they both stood.

"You're so silly," she told him with a smile as he slid the lollipop on her finger.

Freddy returned the smile. "Hey, how many women can say that their wedding ring was strawberry-flavored?"


	21. Foxnie Wedding

(Warning, this gets suggestive)

{ Bonnie }

Her long white dress flowed behind her as she walked down the isle, holding the bouquet. Here comes the bride was being played on the piano, and Foxy stood at the podium, wearing a crisp black suit. He was clean shaven and his hair was pulled back into that same ponytail that Bonnie found absolutely adorable. A large smile was present on his face, and Bonnie knew she had one to match on her own.

The flower girl, one of Bonnie's little cousins, threw rose petals onto the carpet as Bonnie walked. Eventually she made it to the podium and stood facing Foxy.

Freddy was the best man. He stood behind Foxy. Chica was one of two bridesmaids. The other was Bonnie's older cousin. She had black hair and her name was Bunny, though her friends and family always called her Shadow. Gold sat in the rows in front of Foxy's family, smiling.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at Chica, who winked, a silent support message. Bonnie gave her a small smile in return, then looked back at Foxy. His amber eyes twinkled and his smile was ever-present. Bonnie felt guilt crash down on her like a huge weight. She had been so mean to him over the past month, but he had always meant the best. An apology would be the first thing she would give him when they were married.

"Hey," Foxy greeted her in a whisper as she stood in front of him.

Bonnie bit her lip and looked down, smiling. "Hi," she whispered back.

"You look gorgeous," he told her with a wink.

Smile spreading wider, Bonnie replied. "And you look rather dashing yourself."

Foxy let out a small chuckle. Their attention then went to the pastor conducting the wedding, who had cleared his throat and started the introduction.

Bonnie zoned out as he went on. She wasn't trying to space out during her own wedding, but so many emotions and questions were buzzing around in her mind.

Oh, I'm so excited.

This is the best day of my life.

I hope this all works out.

I hope we don't get in too many fights.

I'm so glad I'm not on my period right now.

I feel bad for women that have their periods on their wedding day. Yikes.

Are we still all going to stay in one house?

Is he going to get a job now?

...Are we going to have kids?

Finally, it was time for the vows. The pastor met each of their eyes and smiled. He had smile lines by his eyes, which were a sparkling hazel.

"Finn and Bonnie, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day. Please join hands and look into each other's eyes."

They joined hands, and Bonnie focused on his glinting amber orbs. She could see all of the love inside of them. It was as endless as the sea.

"Finn, with this understanding, do you take Bonnie to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

Foxy spoke, his voice strong and full of confidence as his eyes remained locked with Bonnie's. "I do."

"Bonnie, with this understanding, do you take Finn to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

Bonnie's voice was soft, but crystal clear as it echoed out to the ears of the people watching. "I do."

"Finn and Bonnie, you have consented together in holy matrimony before God, have pledged your vows to each other, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love and commitment to each other. In accordance with the laws of the state of South Carolina, with the authority of God's Word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Foxy and Bonnie leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting as the crowd clapped. Bonnie closed her eyes and felt her newlywed husband's lips against her own. His strong hands holding hers. Finally they broke apart, smiling wide.

The women gathered in a cluster and Bonnie turned and picked up her bouquet, giving her back to the crowd and throwing it.

When she faced back towards the crowd, she saw Chica holding the flowers. She and Freddy were staring at each other, their eyes full of adoration.

After cake, the wedding was finally over. Foxy pulled Bonnie back inside, for they had set up the wedding in the backyard. Foxy picked her up and spun her around when they got inside. He set her down, both of them laughing, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know," she giggled. "I love you too."

Later that night, Freddy and Chica had gone out to dinner. Freddy had left with a wink and the statement that they would be back late. Gold had gone out to meet some girls. Knowing him, he would be back pretty late as well.

The newlywed couple sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching 50 First Dates.

"If I got memory loss like that, would you try to impress me over again every day?" Bonnie asked Foxy.

He chuckled and kissed her head, rubbing her back. "Of course. I would do anything for ye, lassie."

As he was stroking her back, a small click was heard and Bonnie felt some pressure release from her back.

"What was that?" Foxy asked, looking down at Bonnie.

Her cheeks heat up quickly. "My bra strap."

They just sat there for a moment, staring at each other as the movie ended and the credits rolled. Finally Foxy broke the silence, his face resembling a fresh summer tomato.

"Do you want to...?"

Bonnie smiled, her face radiating heat like a red sun. "You'll be my first."

"You saved yourself?"

"I wanted to wait until I found the perfect guy. And I know I did. So, yes."

Again, they were still for a few moments. Then, both at once, they got up and made their way to the bedroom, both cherry red in the face.


	22. Club

( Author's Note: someone said this in a review so, I'll just hit on it. this story is not M rated. it does not actually mention them doing 'it', so therefore it is rated T. If you can specifically point out something in the guidelines that makes this M, please tell me so I can change it :) otherwise, thanks to everyone for leaving such nice reviews. )

{ Freddy }

Brown locks fell down his neck and rested on his shoulders. As he was fiddling with his bangs, Gold rolled over and opened his eyes, taking out an earbud, which Freddy could hear was playing The Drug In Me Is You. "Wedding's in two days. You really going to keep your hair that long?" He asked.

Freddy scowled, twirling a strand around his finger. His hair had grown quite long in the past few months, and he had never bothered to cut it. As it grew out it seemed to get curlier.

"No, I need to go get a haircut," Freddy decided. "Coming with?"

Gold shrugged and climbed down the ladder. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had on fuzzy yellow pajama pants. He stretched and yawned, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Woah!" He suddenly yelled, making Freddy jump. He stared at Gold in the mirror, his scowl deepening.

"What?" He asked.

"I look friggin sexy!" Gold purred, wiggling his eyebrows at his reflection.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Is your ass jealous of the amount of crap that just came out of your mouth?" he asked with a smirk, messing with his hair again. "Anyway, coming or not?"

Gold laughed at Freddy's comment. They insulted each other and laughed about it often. "Sure, let me get dressed," the blonde replied. He put on a Black Veil Brides T-shirt and grey skinny jeans. He pulled on his black vans as Freddy combed through his long hair.

Before they left, Freddy took a yellow sticky note from the drawer and drew a heart on it. He stuck it to the fridge and they were off.

"That's the third time you've done that!" Gold laughed. Freddy's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"I can't help it," he defended himself. "I'm used to the long bangs."

Gold finished his laughing fit. What got him so riled up was the fact that Freddy had gotten his haircut. His bangs were trimmed back considerably so they no longer fell into his eyes. And yet, out of sheer habit he randomly threw his head to the side.

"It makes you look like a weirdo," Gold snickered.

"Oh shut it, blondie," Freddy replied with a smirk. "You could use a haircut too, you're starting to look like a rockstar with your greasy yellow mane."

Gold just flipped his hair and wiggled his eyebrows.

They stopped at McDonalds for dinner.

Gold poked his chicken nuggets. "I'm pretty sure this ain't chicken," he said, crinkling his nose in distaste.

Freddy swallowed his bite. "Yeah, you've said it a million times."

"I bet they use gerbil instead of chicken," the both said at the same time. Gold said it in his normal voice, while Freddy said it in a high-pitched mocking voice.

"I don't talk like a girl!" Gold declared indignantly.

"You have hair like one."

"Your hair was a lot longer than mine before you cut it. You're just jealous because you couldn't get it as fluffy and sexy as mine," Gold replied, raking his finger through his bangs.

Freddy smirked. "You think your hair is sexier than mine?"

Gold grinned, popping a French fry into his mouth. "I know my hair is sexier than yours."

Grinning, Freddy picked up a French fry and threw it at Gold. It hit him in the nose and he flinched slightly, then laughed.

"In all seriousness, though," Gold said after he finished laughing, closing the box of chicken nuggets and instead taking a drink from his soda. He liked to mix every single drink at the fountain into one.

"Mmm?" Freddy asked through a bite of his burger."You nervous?"

He swallowed the bite and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Hell yeah," he said, knitting his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Gold rolled his eyes, then gasped, his face stretching wide in a smile.

"Oh no," Freddy grumbled. "I know that look. That's your crazy idea look."

"Crazy? This is a great idea! I know just what you need to get the edge off," Gold smirked.

"Fine, let's hear it."

His eyes glinted with mischievousness and he smirked. "Let's go clubbing."

"I can't believe I let you drag me along," Freddy yelled as they walked into the bar. The music was loud, the lighting was dim, the dance floor was full of people. Smoke was heavy in the air, making everything hazy, and Freddy coughed.

"Ah, relax, it'll be fun. Let's get some drinks."

"Okay..." Freddy said as Gold dragged him to the bar.

The bartender, a lady in her early twenties with her skirt too high and her shirt too low, greeted them. "Hey!" she said with a southern accent. "What can I get y'all?"

"Bloody Mary," Gold told her without hesitation.

"Whiskey," Freddy finally said after a bit of thought. Eh, what the hell. Just a bit couldn't hurt.

He and Gold sat down at the bar. Soon their drinks were brought out. The lady gave Freddy a shot glass full of whiskey.

Gold turned to him, holding the Bloody Mary in his hand. "To the wedding," he said.

"To the wedding," Freddy repeated. They clicked glasses and drank. Freddy downed the shot quickly, feeling the liquid slither down his throat and land in his stomach. His grip on the world was still firm, but he had a feeling that was about to change, considering he could hardly take much alcohol before everything started swimming.

Gold drank his entire Bloody Mary pretty quickly as Freddy took a few more shots of whiskey. Already the world around him was blurring, seeming more like a dream than reality. Gold giggled and hiccuped.

"Ima go... dance floor." The blonde slurred, then got up from his seat and made his way to the dance floor, walking in crazy patterns.

Freddy sat on the stool, watching his brother hook up with a girl and start dancing. He was tottering in his chair slightly, blinking hard. He could practically hear Gold laughing and calling him lightweight. His brother did no such thing, as he was drunk off his rocker as well.

A girl came up and sat next to him. She was wearing extremely short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. She smiled at Freddy and giggled flirtatiously.

Drunk or not, Freddy realized her intentions. "Engaged," he growled, his words coming out slurred but understandable.

Her face contorted into a grimace and she left without a word, flicking a lock of hair over her shoulder. Freddy went back to watching his brother. He was stumbling around on the dance floor, a goofy smile on his face. Three girls were dancing with him, occasionally playing with his long hair or stroking his arms.

Well, at least one of them was enjoying themselves.

"Bartender," Freddy slurred. She was there in a few seconds.

"Yes, sir?" She asked with a wide smile, leaning on the counter and exposing cleavage. A man in a nearby chair whistled.

"Another round, please."

She handed him another shot and he downed it quickly.

The rest of the night was a blur of rainbow lights, dancing, a couple more shots, and Gold getting numbers from at least ten girls.

When the two finally stumbled out of the club. It was pitch black outside, and neither of them were fit to drive. The only car they had was Freddy's, which meant that the others couldn't come get them. So they sat down in the car and did nothing.

"You should've... Seen me dude," Gold slurred, giggling and running his finger along the dashboard.

"Doing what?" Freddy asked, staring at the steering wheel.

"Picking up hotties, duh," he hiccuped.

"Many... how... numbers did ya get?"

"Elvendary, man."

"Woah..." Freddy responded, lazily punching the steering wheel. A small beep echoed down the dark streets and then it was silent again, aside from the loud music coming from the bar. He giggled at the noise.

"Hey Freddybear, you think our mom is a virgin?"

"I dunno, maybe? How am I 'post to figger that out, you obese penguin?"

Gold ignored his question and leaned in towards the dashboard. "Optimus Prime... I know your secret," he whispered to the car.

"I love you. I love you so much, I just need you to know that you're the best brother ever," Freddy hiccuped, stroking Gold's hair.

"Stop that gay stuff," Gold slurred, lazily swatting Freddy's hand away. "You're so weirrrrrrd."

Freddy giggled, Gold laughing as well.

The two carried on their conversation that made no sense whatsoever when Freddy's phone rang.

"Woah, gotta take this, it's my agent," Freddy giggled, pulling the phone out of his pocket and answering it. "How's it goin?" He asked.

Chica's voice came through the phone, sounding worried and annoyed.

"Where are you? It's 3:30 AM! You didn't leave a note or anything!"

"Thas not true I put a sticky on fridge with a heart on it," Freddy slurred defensively.

"Oh, geez, you're drunk, aren't you?"

"No ah not," Freddy defended himself.

"Freddy, you're drunk."

"Goldie's fault!" Freddy replied.

"Liar liar ants in the dryer," Gold slurred.

"I'm taking a cab to come and get you guys. Are you at the bar on 5th street?"

"Yepper-di-doo-da."

"Stay there, okay?"

"Mmkay."

He pressed end and put the phone back in his pocket. As Chica came to get them, they continued on their meaningless conversation about who knows what.

When she got there, Freddy made his way to shotgun while Gold crawled, giggling and hiccuping, into the back. Chica's hair was pulled up in a bun and she wore a yellow tank top with white athletic shorts.

"I can't believe you guys," she grumbled as she started home.

"Gold said uh... drinking takes off edge," Freddy told her, opening and closing the window repeatedly.

Chica reached over and slapped his hand. "Edge of what?" She asked, turning her focus back to the road.

"Nerrrrrrrrrves~," Freddy sang, and he and Gold started laughing like it was a hilarious joke.

A small chuckle escaped Chica's lips. "Oh, nervous about the wedding. I am too, don't worry."

"You're so preeeeeeetty~," Freddy cooed, tracing a finger down her bare arm.

She shook his hand off and smiled. "Aww, even when you're drunk you're such a sweetheart."

"Pretty girl," Gold slurred.

"It's not cute when you do it," Chica told him. Gold giggled anyway.

Freddy tugged on her sleeve. His thoughts swam around in his head like fish in a really murky pond, but he knew one thing for sure. This girl was really pretty.

"What is it, Freddy?" she asked, still looking at the road.

"Will you marry me, pretty girl?" he asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Chica laughed. "We are getting married," she told him in a voice that someone would use to talk to a small child.

His eyes widened. "We are?" He asked. When she nodded, he threw his hands up and yelled. "Whoo!"

With that, he slumped over and fell asleep, snoring quietly. Chica snickered and continued driving. When they got home, Gold stumbled off to his room, laughing and hiccuping.

Freddy was still asleep, so Bonnie helped Chica carry him into his bed. They set him down and Bonnie returned to her room, yawning. Gold had already crashed on the couch.

"They're going to have serious hangovers tomorrow," Chica chuckled to herself as she closed their door.


	23. Chiddy Wedding

(warning: this is very suggestive)

{ Freddy }

His new top hat with the red stripe accented his new haircut nicely.

The suit was a dark brown that at first glance looked black. On his neck sat a black bowtie. The hat was just like his previous one, aside from the red, which was a pleasant change.

Gold let out a low whistle. "You look foxier than Foxy, bro."

Foxy, who was sitting on the lower bunk, let out a rumbling laugh. "He looks foxier than I do when he gets out of bed in the morning."

"I woke up like this. Flawless~" Freddy sang, striking a pose at the mirror. Foxy laughed again and Gold chuckled as well, flipping the page in the manga he was reading.

The girls were in their room, putting the finishing touches to Chica's dress and makeup. Once Freddy was done fixing up his suit, he and Foxy and Gold started walking towards the park, where the wedding would be held. Clouds covered the sky, turning it a dull grey. A small breeze tumbled down the street and gently caressed the boys' faces.

Many people hated this weather, but Freddy knew that Chica loved it. In comparison to the dull grey sky, the trees and grass look more breathtaking and the colors seem to pop more.

They arrived at the park. Everything was already set up - the pews, the altar, the carpet, and the cake. Gold drifted toward the white mountain of sugary goodness, but Freddy grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"No," the brunette said with an amused smile.

Gold sighed, a smile matching Freddy's present on his face. "You're right, no cake before kisses."

They all laughed, and continued walking.

"I'm just really glad you didn't take me clubbing the day BEFORE the wedding," Freddy said with a shake of his head.

Gold smirked. "I'll just have to take you out again before we have the meeting with all the parents."

"I've already met her parents."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. That was back when you were an insane nutjob."

"He still is," Foxy added, and the two burst out into laughter. Gold just rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as well.

Soon the wedding was set into motion. Freddy couldn't decide if he wanted Gold or Foxy as his best man.

"Nah, Foxy can do it," Gold had said. "I want to sit in the front row when you to kiss." He had then made his hands "kiss" each other like everyone used to do in elementary school, much to Foxy's amusement.

So, Foxy stood next to Freddy at the altar. Gold sat in the front row, next to Foxy's second-cousin, Xavier, who sat still and placid with a ghost of a smile on his face, raking his hands through his white hair every so often.

Freddy stood still as a statue in his spot, examining his shiny black shoes. He was so nervous he felt like his body was humming. Blood roared in his ears. He constantly licked his lips.

But it was a good feeling.

Everyone went silent as Here Comes The Bride started playing. Freddy looked up and his blue eyes met purple.

Chica looked like an angel. Her dress was white with pastel yellow flowers around the neck. It cascaded all the way down to the ground, keeping her feet from view. Her normally straight medium-length hair was now curled in soft ringlets which rested just above her shoulders. The veil flowed around her head, delicate and gossamer. Her smile was contagious.

Finally, she got to the altar. Freddy was blushing, his cheeks red, but he wasn't sure why.

"Your cheeks match the red stripe on your new top hat," Chica teased him in a hushed voice.

Freddy grinned, his cheeks only becoming more red.

The blonde lifted up her dress slightly to where only Freddy could see, revealing worn yellow vans. "The heels were so uncomfortable," she whispered.

Freddy had to stifle a laugh as she let her dress fall back down.

Bonnie and a couple of Chica's distant cousins were the bridesmaids. Bonnie threw a small smile at Freddy.

The wedding started. Gold gave Freddy a wink and a thumbs up. The pastor started. "Freddy and Connie, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day. Please join hands and look into each other's eyes."

He took her small, pale hands into his own. Her violet eyes were full of mixed emotions, just as Foxy said Bonnie's were.

"Freddy, with this understanding, do you take Connie to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

Freddy smiled at the love of his life, his highschool sweetheart, his childhood crush. There was no doubt in his mind. "I do," he said without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Connie, with this understanding, do you take Freddy to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

Chica bit her lip but smiled at the same time, her eyes filing with tears. She nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes never left Freddy's. "Fudge yeah I do."

All the people watching rippled with laughter, and even the pastor chuckled slightly.

"Freddy and Connie, you have consented together in holy matrimony before God, have pledged your vows to each other, and have exchanged rings as tokens of your love and commitment to each other. In accordance with the laws of the state of South Carolina, with the authority of God's Word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Freddy pulled Chica toward him and pressed his lips to hers. The crowd erupted with applause. Gold started wolf-whistling.

After they broke the kiss, Freddy embraced his new wife. After a moment, they broke apart and Chica grabbed the wedding bouquet. A crowd of girls was waiting. Chica turned her back to them and threw the bouquet over her shoulder into the air.

Everyone watched as it arched through the air toward a girl's outstretched hands. Red curls cascaded down her back, her eyes were a sparkling blue, and she had earrings that resembled mini strawberries. She was smiling widely as the bouqut traveled toward her.

At the very last second, Gold dove through the air and grabbed the bouquet. The redhead gaseped and glared at Gold.

"AYYYY!" Gold yelled, holding up the bouquet up in their air with one hand. Everyone was laughing by now, even Freddy.

"Hey!" a short girl yelled, stepping forward right next to the redhead, facing Gold. she had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Berri was about to catch that, you jerk!"

"Yeah!" another girl piped in. She was taller than the other two by quite a bit and had light brown hair was was a bit longer than the other brunette's, and brown eyes framed by glasses. "Why would you do that?"

Berri laughed. "Kat, Red, it's alright."

Gold smirked, facing Kat. "I'm a jerk, am I?"

Kat scoffed. "Uh, yeah! You totally ruined everything!"

"Will this make up for it?" Gold asked, then leaned in and kissed her briefly.

When he pulled away, laughing, Kat's face was beet red and she was even angrier than before. "Screw you!" she yelled, though her voice wavered. Berri and Red were doubled over with laughter.

"OMG! OH! EM! GEE!" another girl yelled. She was also brunette. Her eyes were a glimmering green and she was a little shorter than average height. She was bouncing and squealing and looking at Kat.

Kat turned on the girl. "Oh shut it, Opal!" she said, her face burning like a heat lamp. The group of girls shuffled off, teasing the red-faced Kat.

After the wedding was over and everyone, especially Gold, had some cake, they all retreated home.

Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica sat together on the couch while Gold sat back in the recliner eating Cheeto puffs. His fingers and mouth were caked in orange.

"Oh! Crap!" Gold suddenly cursed, the cheeto bag flying off of his lap and onto the floor, scattering the orange curls everywhere. The other four looked at him with confused looks. Chica looked irritated, because she knew she would have to clean the rug.

"What?" Freddy asked.

"Comic Con!" Gold yelled, then smacked his forehead. "It's in South Carolina this year, and it opens tomorrow! I totally forgot! If I don't get down there now, I won't get a good spot in line!"

He then ran into the room and got his costume on, which was Arno Dorian from Assassin's Creed: Unity.

"You won't kill anyone with your hidden blade, will you?" Foxy called after Gold as he started toward the door.

"No promises!" Gold laughed as he left.

Foxy and Bonnie looked at Freddy and Chica, then each other. They both nodded.

"Well mate, we have to go," Foxy said.

"Where?" Freddy asked.

"Look for some houses. We can't all live here once our families start growing," Bonnie replied.

"This late?"

"Aye," Foxy said, throwing a wink in Freddy's direction. Freddy blushed, looking at the floor instead of Chica, as the other two left.

"I'm going to my bedroom, get ready and be there in five," Chica said, nudging Freddy. "And your cheeks match your top hat stripe again."

She got up and dissapeared into her room, closing the door.

Get ready? he thought. I don't think she meant condoms, we are going to have kids, right?

He went into his own room and brushed his hair through, ate some candy from Gold's stash, stared at some of the posters. He kept his clothes on, including his top hat with the new red stripe that apparently matched his blushing cheeks.

Eventually he just went into the bedroom. When he did, his cheeks heated up again.

Chica was laying on the bed. She had on pink underwear and a white bra that read "Let's Party!" her cheeks were tinted pink and she was smiling at Freddy. She looked almost like a toy or a Barbie doll. "About time."

Freddy grinned. "You're so silly," he told her as he started toward the bed.


	24. Epilogue

{ Chica - 4 months later }

The girls were giddy as they walked toward the car, both of them babbling nonstop, talking over one another and neither hearing what the other was saying.

"I can't even-"

"At the same time, too-"

The boys were back at the house, and the girls had gone out together. They had said they were going out to eat, but had done something completely different. Now they were returning home, excited. Bonnie got in the driver's seat and Chica rode shotgun.

All the way home they talked, smiling and sniffling and laughing and worrying. They debated whether or not to stop for ice cream.

"But the news!" Bonnie protested.

"But ICE CREEEEEEAM!" Chica whined, bouncing slightly.

"We can go tell the boys and then all go out for ice cream."

Chica groaned slightly, but nodded. She crossed her arms and sulked playfully as they drove home.

Foxy, Freddy, and Gold were playing Wii U when the girls came home. Freddy paused the game and stood.

"Hey there, my little bird," he said to Chica as he kissed her cheek. He started calling her his little bird because she was small, (the shortest out of the five, just slightly shorter than Bonnie), and she was delicate. To Freddy, at least.

Foxy got up as well and embraced Bonnie with a smile.

"We have some good news," Chica said with a grin.

"You brought leftovers?" Gold asked excitedly, scurrying up beside Freddy with a hopeful expression on his face.

"No," Chica laughed. "We didn't even go out to eat."

"Did you go to the club?" Gold asked with a smirk.

"Do we look or sound drunk to you?" Bonnie asked with a chuckle.

Gold nodded. "True, true."

"Okay, I give," Freddy said. "Where did you go?"

"The hospital," Chica told him.

"What?" Foxy asked, knitting his eyebrows. "Are ye lasses hurt?"

Bonnie and Chica exchanged a glance. They're denser than we thought.

"No, we're perfectly okay," Bonnie assured him. She bit her lip, trying to force back her smile.

"Better than okay," Chica added with a giggle.

Freddy bounced in place slightly. "Oh my gosh, girls. You're killing us."

Gold groaned. "Not me," he said, walking back to the couch. "You lost me when you said you didn't have food."

Freddy rolled his eyes at his brother. "But really, spit it out already!" he asked them, his eyes switching from Chica to Bonnie and back again.

"Yeah," Foxy piped in. "What's the big deal? Why were ye at the hospital?"

The girls looked at each other, wide smiles present on their faces. Their eyes sparkled with excitement and love, but also worry and uncertainty for the future.

They turned back to their husbands, put their hands on their stomachs, and exclimed happily at the same time, "We're pregant!"

END OF BOOK THREE.


	25. Outro

book 4 is published. it's called "Bonnie's Past," and it's written in the form of Bonnie's diary.

The plan for this series is 5 books, and after that I'm going to be writing a Five Nights at Freddy's/Don't Hug Me I'm Scared crossover book.


End file.
